Truly Madly Deeply
by SlytherinSoveriegn
Summary: A normal, not too popular girl saves the life of the Potions Master during the war, and they start to connect. what happens to everyone when a marriage law is passed? will they make it through? Read to find out! M for future chaps
1. Chapter 1

"Truly Madly Deeply"

A/N: This is one of the few stories I've written, but this is the first one I have written in First Person (I think that's what you call it) so, I hope it's gonna be okay. Enjoy, if it's possible.

Chapter 1

I sat in a large room with a whole bunch of people. Some I didn't know, and some every one knew. Take the Golden Trio for instance, consisting of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. I could see them, since they were in front, and I was sitting near the back with my best friend Candace. She hates that name, so I call her Candy. My name by the way is Desiree. A weird name for a witch, I know. We are sitting in this room. We are seventh years, and even a few sixth years were brave enough to join us. We are waiting. Wating for none other than our own headmaster, Proffessor Dumbledore. You see, it's the worst day of all of our lives, it's the day when the Final Battle will take place. I'm scared shitless, and I doubt Candy's feeling any better. I looked around me. Very few people looked brave. Calm, yes, but scared none the less. I looked at Harry. His face was perfect, as always. Not one blemish. He looked and acted like himself. I could tell though, in his brilliant green eyes, that fear lurked in his mind. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know him, and he didn't know me. I've talked to Hermione a few times, and she has helped me in charms, but that's about it. I turned to glance at Candy. Her pretty face was paler than usual and her blue eyes were bulging a bit. I squeezed her hand in reassurance and I smiled at her. I got a small smile in return. Silence. That's all I could hear for about ten minutes. The door creaked as it was opened. Proffessors Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Sprout walked in with stony faces. Every single head swung in that direction. The two women stood by the door as Dumbledore walked to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder, then spoke.

"Students of this great school, the time is here. Proffessor Snape is with Voldemort at this very moment, telling him that it would be the perfect time to attack. We have aurors everywhere, but I am most proud that each one of you will fight along side me. Thank you, and God blesses you." He motioned for us to follow him, and we all stood up to follow him out the door, and out on the grounds, some of us to our deaths, and some of us to victory. I prayed to whomever that was listening to protect as many people they could.

We walked down the corridors mostly silent, except the soft slap of worn, comfortable shoes on the floor and a few girls who were crying. Their boyfriends or friends would put their arms around them and pull them closer. I looked at Candy and saw her watch the girl closest to us who was huddled against her boyfriend. Candy and I were both single, and I knew what she was feeling. Loss, and loneliness. I felt it as well. I hugged her and she hugged back. I lifted my wand out of my robe pocket and showed it to her. She didn't speak, but did the same as me, making sure we both had ours. Our life lines.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot," I told her as I reached into my robes again.

"What?" she asked curiously. Just like her normal self.

I smiled softly and handed her three small viles with bright green potion in them. I handed them to her.

"This is healing potion with a few extras in it. Like Pepper Up and what not."

She took them then hugged me again. "Thanks, I never would've thought... where did you get the list of ingredients?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"One of Snape's books," we said together. We laughed softly, and the people closest to us turned around and gave us funny looks. I shrugged and Candy smiled. What was the point of dieing without a little light before it happened? And I told whomever would listen just that.

Candy laughed and said, "Good point. You remember that one time in elementary school when Bobby and Tyler were screwing around on the stairs and they fell, and when they got to the bottom they were in the sixty nine position?" Candy and I are both muggleborns.

I laughed, probably a little to loud, " Yeah, I member that. That was bloody hilarious! I hated Bobby. He was such a prick."

Candy laughed and I laughed along with her. Some one started chuckling behind us, and I turned and smiled at him. It was Blaise Zabini. I was surprised he laughed because he's a Slytherin and Candy and I are Ravenclaws.

"It's a good idea to think of good times in our lives at a time like this," He said in his Italian accent. There are so many different races in Hogwarts it's unbelievable. Very few are American, like Candy and I. I nodded and said, "Yeah, reminiscing is a great idea. Want to walk with us?" He gave a nod and squeezed between people to get to us. I winked at Candy and she smiled evilly. When he got to us, I moved away from Candy so he could walk between us. I turned to see his friends with pissed off and shocked looks on their faces as they watched two short muggleborn Ravenclaws link arms with a tall, good looking pureblood Slytherin. It was brilliant.

"What's one of the funniest things that has happened to you, Blaise?" I asked him. I had to look up to see his face. He was quiet for a few seconds then said, "I know one of the funniest things I have done."

"Tell us, we are all ears," Candy said. He gave her a surprised look and started his story.

"When I was first learning to ride a broom, I ran into a tree."

"That's it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "There must be more than that."

He chuckled shyly and said, "There was a girl involved."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Candy exclaimed. Blaise acted like this was one of the few times he had all attention on him. I shrugged it off and listened to him finish talking.

"Well, I had a crush on my parent's friend's youngest daughter. We were seven at the time."

"Aww, how cute!" I said, I was feeling left out, I didn't know what else to say.

He laughed out loud and continued, " I was flying on my new broom, when she and her parents apparrated onto our doorstep to visit. She came around our home and watched me fly. I didn't notice her until she waved at me, in which I waved back, to nervous to do much else. I wasn't watching where I was heading and ran head on into a large tree. She laughed at me and I laughed as well, but when I tried to stand up, I fell over... again, and again."

Candy and I both laughed at Blaise and made fun of him until we got to the doors in the Great Hall. I had totally forgot why we were walking in the hallways in the first place. I looked to Blaise, then Candy. My friends, and I told them I loved them very much, and watched as Blaise turned bright red. I hugged him then Candy. I held her head in my hands and looked her hard in the eyes.

"Don't loose your head gal, 'cause when we get through this, Blaise and everyone else is gonna need our help. Don't loose it and be brave like your usual self. We will both make it." I let go of her and turned to Blaise.

I punched him lightly on the arm and said, "You hear that Blaisey Boy? Your gonna make it to so you can help afterwards. Don't loose it." He smiled sadly and nodded. He did something I didn't expect a shy man like him to do. He hugged us both in his large arms and smiled down at us.

"God is watching both of you ladies. He will protect you." Then Dumbledore spoke to the rest of us, the whole time we were walking down the corridors he was whispering to The Trio. I was glad, I didn't know if I could've taken him talking about the fight.

"Be brave, children, and don't forget what we have taught you. Be there for each other, even if it may be one you do not get along with. Remember, it's not always the worst, or darkest spells that work best. Be creative, even in a time like this." And with that, he opened the doors and lead us outside, where the sun was bright and the grass was green. Terrible weather for what was going to happen soon in time. Blaise, Candy, and I walked down the stairs in step with each other, and Blaise nodded to us when he went to stand with other men. We withdrew our wands and watched as large men in black robes gathered around the gates many yards away. They parted as a tall, hideously skinny pale man slowly walked forward, another tall man, taller than him, walked beside him. Snape. Oh my gods, it was the Professor.

"Severus?" Dumbledore yelled in false anguish. "Have you really changed sides?"

I felt like laughing.

"Yes you old fool! I have always been with the true lord who can rule this pathetic world!" Snape yelled back. His silky voice caressed me as it drifted through all of us.

"No! It cannot be!" Dumbledore screamed. He threw open the large gates

The end had begun.

A/N: I know its not too long, my chapters probably wont be long, just to tell you nice cliffy there eh? Read and review please! Id appreciate it!

DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything, except the things you don't recognize. oh how i wish i did!


	2. Chapter 2

"Truly Madly Deeply"

A/N: Well, next chapter, so here we go...

Chapter 2

It got loud real quick. Really, really quick. The fight was on, and I guess I just didn't expect it to hit off right away. My feet had barely touched the grass before the first scream broke out. I cringed and hoped it wasn't someone I knew. I looked around, hoping to find someone to help instead of fighting a Death Eater by myself. Candy had already disappeared, and I hoped she was alright. I ran through people's duels, fist fights, and killings just to find her, or maybe Blaise, any one I recognized. I was getting tired and I hadn't found anyone yet. I had no clue as to where I was. It was like I wasn't there, just a shell of myself was jogging between people. I realized something was wrong when things got quieter except for a few voices screaming curses. I recognized one, but couldn't quite place it. I stopped and looked around. I was in the Forbidden Forest, and I don't remember coming this way. The sky was dark, and a group of people were huddled in a circle, while a few people fought on one as they watched. There weren't many there, so I was guessing they weren't supposed to be there. I crept closer. The man they were beating on was getting hurt pretty bad... oh my gods, it was Professor Snape! I couldn't breath. It was horrible, seeing him try to keep them off of him. There were three beating him, and about five watching and cheering.

"They found out what he was," I thought to myself. "I can't just stand here!" I sucked in a deep breath, stunned the man closest to me, and ran into the group, firing off stunning spells everywhere, hoping they didn't hit Snape. They stopped beating on him, surprised a short, stocky girl was standing in a circle of Death Eaters beating on her Professor.

"Let him go!" I shouted, surprised at the steadiness of my voice. One of the men laughed and grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me close to him and asked, "You think you can do something about it little miss?" his hands tightened around my shoulders. I hissed in pain.

"Let.. Let me go! You're hurting me!" I yelled. The man holding Snape kicked him in the head, which caused him to fall over. He didn't get back up.

"NO!" I screamed. "Professor!?"

They all walked towards me as I kicked at the one holding my arms. He spun me around as the others hit me. I tried to keep quiet, but I couldn't. I screamed in pain, but I wasn't screaming for myself. I asked over and over if Snape was okay. I wanted him to be ok really bad. One of them ripped my robe off and I got a bad feeling in my gut. I screamed louder, my throat hurt, but I screamed even louder. The man holding my arms back threw me to the ground. I didn't look at him when he kicked me, and straddled me. I watched Snape to see if he would get back up or not. It was getting hard to see, they had hit my face so much, but they hadn't taken my virtue yet, which was ok, I could live with cuts and bruises. My thought changed abruptly when large hands grasped my sweatshirt collar and started tugging on it.

"No, NOOO!!! Professor! Professor, please help me!" it was the first time through this whole ordeal I had asked for help, but he still didn't move. The man had finally got a tear in my sweatshirt started, and I started to freak. The man on top of me almost had my shirt ripped, when a miracle happened. Snape was moving! The man couldn't get the bottom hem of my shirt, and each time he tugged hard, I would bounce off the ground. I grunted a few times, and he got sick of the noise.

"Hold her down," he pointed to someone behind him. Another man placed both knees on either side of my head and pressed down on my chest. He smiled evilly at me.

I realized what he was thinking about. "You sick bastard," I yelled, then spit in his face. He back handed me. It hurt like a bitch. I moaned as my cheek got hot. He had finally got my sweatshirt off, and was smelling it, and holding it against his face. The other men laughed as he tossed it aside and placed his cold hands underneath me, placing them in the small of my back. He then lowered his head in the hollow of my chest and listened to my heart. I could feel it pounding in my chest like a rabbit. I looked at Snape. He was on his feet, watching me, and the man on top of me. I squirmed under him.

"Listen to this gents," he said, "she sounds like a rabbit being hunted by a bunch of dogs." everyone laughed at his joke and bent down to listen to my heart. I gave Snape a pleading look and he nodded. He grasped his wand in his right hand and kicked one of the men to the ground. They got up immediately except for the one on top of me. He got up and pulled me to his lap. He pinned my arms to my sides and made me watch Snape defend me. It started all over again. Snape trying to beat the other men. I was actually crying. One of the first times I have cried in forever. He was on the ground now. The man behind me was laughing. I had to do something. I bounced myself against him, hoping I got the place I was aiming for. Almost instantly he let go of me with a yell, and hunched over groaning. I scrambled to my feet and hit the first man I could see with a stunner. This one I actually. He fell to the ground, like in slow motion. When he hit, the two other men turned to look at me. Snape took his chance and cast Cruico on both of them. I can't believe he cast an Unforgivable. The last man fighting him had disappeared, and they were only two men left. The one I had hit, and one that was watching this all unfold. I moved closer to Snape and we both raised our wands, ready for pretty much anything. I glanced at him quickly. He didn't look good. His face was sliced up and bleeding, both eyes were bruising, and his left shoulder was dangling by his side. The only thing wrong with me was that I had a small cut on my forehead and I was almost raped. He was a hero.

"You actually think," the Death Eater whom was standing up, helping the man I had hit up, "that you, a beat up Professor, and a fat ass muggle, can win over two Death Eaters?"

No one calls me fat ass and gets away with it!

I sent a slicing spell hopefully where his black heart was. It nicked his arm instead, but the slice was deep and blood spurted. He let out a growl and ran for me. I sent another slicing spell, but before it could hit, Snape killed him with the Avada. That was a moment that would haunt me for the rest of my life. The once breathing human body running at me, then suddenly dying and skidding to a halt at my feet. The only man left, the one that had hurt me, looked around, and noticed he was the only one left. Snape walked on shaky legs to him.

He immediately begged for his life. "No, please, Severus my friend, I didn't do anything to the girl, see? She's fine! Please, please don't hurt me! He made me join him! The Dark Lord made me-!" And with that, Snape killed him. He was still shaking, and had an unbalanced look to him. He then proceeded to tumble to the ground.

"Oh god," I said as I ran to him. I knelt down beside him. His eyes were closing, and the one thing my brain could think of was death. He coughed, and I saw blood spurt from his mouth.

"Professor," I cried as I gently shook him, "you must get up! We have to get back to Hogwarts! The war is still on! Please get up!"

He grunted and tried, but he didn't have enough energy, and was probably internally bleeding somewhere. Then it clicked in my head. My potions! But damn, they were in my robes. My robes.. Where are they?

"Sir, I need to find my robes, I have some healing combinations in them, will you be okay?"

He gave a nod and I stood, frantically searching for my black, ripped, school robes. It seemed like I searched for hours when I finally found them. There was one bottle out of the three I had begun with, and that one only had less than half, the cork had come out of it and had spilled. I ran back to Snape, who was breathing loudly.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked him in a panicked voice.

"Hurts," was all he muttered.

"Here," I said, "Drink this, you'll feel better." Without asking, I sat next to him, lifted his head, put it in my lap, and poured the green liquid down his throat.

"Spearmint?" he asked me as some color returned to his face. I smiled and answered, "Yeah, it's my favorite gum flavor." He gave a throaty chuckle in return and said, "Thank you... where did you get the recipe for this particular brew?"

"I... umm, well..." I stuttered as I wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"One of my books, correct?"

"Well, yes." he opened his mouth to say something, but I hurriedly started talking again. "It's not my fault, they all look so interesting, and I love Potions, and Candy says I'm a freak for liking it so much, and-"

"It's quite alright." was all he said, then tried to get up again. This time he got on his feet, but almost fell again. I got up and caught him just in time.

"Sir, lean against me. I have absolutely no clue as to where we are so tell me where to go." He thankfully leaned against my short person, and I wrapped my arm around his waist. My head reached to about his shoulder, and I wondered how weird we looked together. I didn't care much, but I wondered what Candy and Blaise would think. I smiled at the thought.

"What is so funny?" he asked suddenly and I jumped from the sudden noise.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about my friends," I said and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"The one you call "Candy" correct?"

"That's her. And Blaise."

"Zabini?"

"Yes sir."

"I see." We were silent until we were on the edge of the forest. A large fire was placed a mile or so away from us, and colorful sparks were shooting around above it.

"Do you think that's Harry and Voldemort?"

"Possibly. Place me here and go get help."

"I will do no such thing. A Death Eater could come out here and kill you. No, I will stay here."

He shook his head as he rested on the ground. I was still standing, my arms crossed infront of my chest. The sparks became more frequent and stronger. Screams and yells broke out.

"I wonder who is winning," I said axiously.

"You had better hope its Potter," he grunted. I turned to see him trying to pop his shoulder into place.

"Stop, you will hurt your self." I got down on my knees. "What do I do?"

"Hold my arm straight out, and tug hard."

"I can't. What if I make it worse?"

"You won't. No do as your told." He layed on his back and I gently took hold of his wrist and lifted it slowly. He hissed in pain. "Faster! Get it done now!" I placed my foot by his collarbone and I straightened his arm and pulled. He screamed, but I felt his arm pop back into place. The screams were extremely loud and there was applauding.

"You don't think?"

"I don't know," he panted. i watched in amazement as trhe fire dulled down, and people were carrying Harry on his shoulders.

"OH MY GODS! WE WON!" I hugged Snape as hard as I could without hurting him. i looked back out on the battlefield with a huge smile on my face. I spotted the elderly Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I yelled over the comotion. He looked in my direction, and I waved my arms. He apparated to where we were, and the moment he saw Severus sitting on the ground he rushed to his side, not saying a word to me. He helped Severus to his feet and apparated away. I watched as they reappeared in front of the large doors. They stood for a few seconds and then I faintly heard Severus' voice.

"Come on Desiree!" I knew I shouldn't walk, so I tried to apparate. I landed roughly a few yards away. The moment Iwas next to Dumbledore, he broke into a chorus of appologies. I brushed them all off as I walked with them to the Hospital Wing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Truly Madly Deeply"

A/N: oh boy! Another chap done! It was a long one to! Okay, next chapter...

Chapter 3

A week had past. A wonderful, yet horrible, week had past. Many people celebrated for Voldermort was dead! And some, morned for their loved ones they had lost along the way. It is hard to say that our beloved Head Of House, Professor Flitwick, is in a better place. Snape is still in the Hospital Wing. With all the blood he lost, he lost power as well. Just resting, and taking vitamin potions has helped a lot. I have been thinking of him as of late. I'm not sure what to do about it either. I keep thinking to myself, "It's just a faze, it will pass." But I'm also wondering if he is feeling it to. Everytime I think of him, I think of darkness, and I'm a curious cat who wants to see what's hidden in that dark. Maybe I'm feeling like this just because he saved my life, do others who have been saved have certain bonds with their savors? I should talk to him about it. What would he say? Laugh in my face? Well, I cannot stand this anymore, I must talk to him. I have decided to visit him. I think my thoughts as I slowly walk from the Ravenclaw Tower to the Hospital Wing.

_SNAPE'S POINT OF VIEW _

I cannot get this girl out of my head. What is wrong with me? She saved my life, yes, but I shouldn't be thinking of her like I am. I am such a damn fool. Many good looking women have passed through these walls and doors, and I am falling for a pretty, plus size Ravenclaw! When I got beaten it must have scrambled my brains. I wonder... I wonder if she... if she would happen to think of me? No, no that is preposterous! She couldn't have feelings for a teacher... but then again... teachers shouldn't have feelings for- wait, why, there she is! Why is she here?

_MY POINT OF VIEW_

I opened the doors and walked in. It was silent, and a few of the beds were still occupied. Snape was still there, in all his glory, looking up at the ceiling, counting tiles probably. I walked over to him and asked, "May I sit, sir?" He nodded so I pulled up a chair closer to his bed and sat down.

We were quiet for a few minutes then he asked, "Why are you here? Your friend is not here any more."

"She left a few days ago. I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Sir, I have to talk to you about some... feelings, I suppose you could call it that." I watched as his eyes got big.

"Feelings?" he asked nervously. I nodded.

"Will you silence us then?" I lifted my wand and casted a silencing spell. I could hear nothing but Snape's breathing.

"What kind of feelings?" he asked me.

"Feelings of you," was all I said. I knew my face was as red as an apple.

"I would've guessed since you came to talk to me about it." If at all possible, my face got hotter.

"I can't stop thinking of you, sir. I like you. Always have respected you, more than others, but never liked you. And now I do."

"You are feeling these things surely because we saved one another, it will pass."

"But sir, I'm not sure if it will. I think of things that I have never noticed before."

"Explain."

"Well... like how beautiful your hands are when you brew, and how graceful you walk, and-"

"That's enough," he said. Was there a tint of pink on his cheeks? He cleared his throat and continued, "because... I have felt these as well."

I stared at him in awe. What? He felt this to?! Alright!!!

"You... you have?"

"Yes, I hate to admit it, but yes. There must be a certain bond of some kind, I don't know. That, or we are falling for eachother."

When he was not teaching, he wasn't like the man we all saw in the classroom. He was just a man. Maybe a little shy, but a man none the less. A man who is hated for how he acts when the way he acts is just that. Acting. A surge of longing streamed through my heart and I wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell everyone who had hurt him to shove it.

"Yes, I think it's possible," I said quietly. "Though we don't know eachother well."

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore, he can check you for spells or curses."

"Don't you think maybe it's just natural?" I asked.

"No," he simply said, "I do not fall for students, it would be wrong and disgusting." After he said that, I felt my heart break in two. My eyes immediatly began to tear up, and he realized what he said. I stood up to leave, and he raised a hand.

"Ms. Bovero, I mean, Desiree, please, I-"

"Don't. I get it." Then I left. How I wanted to stay, but knew he didn't want me there. The way he tried to appologize was weird. As I shut the doors behind me, I heard him scream Madam Pomfrey's name, and her yelling back at him to shut his throat hole and that she'd be there in a minute. They continued to fight, quite childish really. I left the hall with a small smile on my face and by the time I got back to Ravenclaw Tower, my face was cleared up and I was back to my normal self - on the outside anyway.

A/N: I know, I know, very VERY short chapter, but I got out what I wanted to say chap 4 is next!


	4. Chapter 4

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: next chap!

Chapter 4

"Hey, I was just looking for you," Candy said as I sat down in a chair. "Where were you?" She's my best friend, I can tell her this.

"The Hospital Wing."

"Why were you there?"

"Checking on someone."

"Who? Blaise is out of there already."

"Snape." She gasped.

"WHY???" she asked me loudly.

"BECAUSE I THINK I LIKE HIM!" I yelled back.

Her eye twitched. I pointed a finger and said obnoxiously, "Ha ha, your eye twitched!" she laughed then turned serious.

"How can you like him? He's a total prick, a Slytherin, and not to mention like a hundred years older than you."

"No he's not, he's like 30 some."

"Still, that's older than you Des."

"I don't care! It's just a number!"

"Yea, a number."

"Shut your mouth." she laughed and I laughed to. "Your not mad are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Nah. I'm not. It's just kinda creepy. And maybe a little kinky." I slapped her on the arm and she threw a couch pillow at me. We laughed and I said, "I haven't thought of him like THAT."

"Oh yea, I bet," she joked.

"I haven't!"

"Ok Des, whatever you say."

"Yes, whatever I say. Bow down to me, for I will domesticate the viscous snake!"

"Who?" she asked me. I laughed out loud in her face.

"You ruined my moment! I'm talking about Snape!"

"Oh, right," she laughed, "Blonde moment."

"Yes, like sun bleached blonde." I sat on the floor and crossed my legs. She sat next to me and we sat in silence.

After a few minutes, she asked, "So now what? What are you going to do about these feelings or whatever?"

"I do not know. Just see what happens I guess. He said he felt them too."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes," I sighed, "Then he said I was disgusting."

"What?"

"Yup. He told me to ask Dumbledore to check me for curses, a teacher falling for a student is disgusting."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I-" she was cut off by knocking on the portal. She looked at me and I shrugged. I got up and went to the portal. I opened it a crack to see who it was. It was Blaise!

"Hey Blaise," I said as I opened the door farther so he could walk in. He bowed to me as he passed and bowed to Candy as well. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, much better thank you."

"That's good to hear."

"Oh, by the way," he gestured to a few flowers in his hands, "These are for you." I raised an eyebrow and gingerly took the flowers from him.

"Thank you," I managed.

"There's a note to, let me find it."He then began searching his robe pockets, finally finding a tiny envelope in his back pocket and he handed that to me as well.

"I am sorry to say I cannot stay, I have to deliver more things for the teachers."

"Why?" Candy and I asked together. He laughed and said, "I asked if I could help, so I'm helping."

Candy grasped her heart and said in false surprise, "My my! I didn't think you capable handsome Blaise!" I laughed as he feigned hurt.

"I can see when I am not wanted." I laughed and hugged him, as so did Candy.

"Bye Blaise," we said together as he left. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Candy jumped on me.

"Open it! Open it! Who's it from?"

I carefully opened the small envelope and pulled out a small rectangle piece of heavy parchment. The writing was green, long and had sharp curves.

"My God," Candy gasped in amazement. "That's Snape's hand writing!" My heart skipped a beat, and my hands started to shake a bit. Candy took the note from me and started reading out loud.

"Ms. Bovero... wow, that's real formal." she said sarcastically than continued. "I am most deeply sorrowed for the way I spoke to you earlier this afternoon. I must speak to you, as does Professor Dumbledore. He says it is urgent, so get going once you read this. I hope to see you later then. SS."

"Why would Dumbledore want to see me?"

"I dunno, but Snape says you need to get your butt in gear, so go. I'll put your flowers in a vase. Speaking of which, WHY didn't Blaise bring one? Sheesh."

I laughed. "Ok then, since your taking care of my flowers, I will go see Dumbledore."

"Bye," she said as she searched for a vase. As I left the common room, I heard her say to herself, "Maybe one of the gals has one," then the stairs creaked as she walked up them to find out. I laughed to myself and continued walking down the corridor. Many thoughts running through my head, wondering what Dumbledore wanted me for.

When I got there, I knocked on the large door, and it was opened almost immediately. Professor Flitwick ushered me in by the hip and shut the door when I was over the threshold. He sat me in a chair and handed me some tea. I hate tea. He sat next to me as Dumbledore spoke.

"Desiree," he started. I knew something was wrong, he called me by my first name. "I am very sorry to tell you that there is still many Death Eaters running around the country, looking for you and Severus."

I began frantically looking everywhere but seeing nothing. "Why? I don't own any special powers or anything. And they were always after the Professor." I answered, a little puzzled at what Dumbldore was saying.

"They believe you were together, and you saved his life when they were going to kill him for treason."

"So they did find out? That's why they were killing him? Why didn't they tell Voldemort?"

"I am guessing, guessing, mind you, that they did not tell him for he would not have believed them. Tom thought of Severus very highly."

"I see. So what are we going to do? About them I mean."

"Well, no Hogsmead trips unless there is an adult with you at all times, and I am considering placing you in a Common Room with a teacher. We don't want to endanger more lives than necessary. That's why you will possibly be living with Severus for awhile."

I nodded my head slowly. "Ok, I can live with that."

He chuckled and said, "And I expected you to throw a fit."

I smirked, "I hardly throw fits, and he's not that bad. He's not evil like everyone thinks he is. I got to talk to him and help him. He is a very interesting man, and I like him."

I could tell Dumbledore was surprised. But he didn't let on though I knew well he wanted to.

"Alright then, that is settled. You will move in with him as soon as possible. Oh, and if anyone asks why, tell them you two are in a binding contract. Do not tell them anymore than that. Beware, there will be many bad voices floating around for awhile."

"I can only accept that. I will survive."

"You say that you own nothing special. You are very wrong. There is many special things about you."

I laughed. "Like what? I am muggle born, and I'm not brave or sneaky. I have average grades, except in potions, and no one likes that class!" I laughed again.

"You have a large capacity for love, Ms. Bovero. And you are very brave. Running into a large pack of Death Eaters to save someone you don't know. That is brave. Sneaky? Your teachers have told me enough to know that answer. You have characteristics that belong in each house. And we have all taking a liking to you. And you are obviously worth something if a bunch of Death Eaters want you." I looked in his eyes. He was joking around, and I liked it. At least he wasn't all serious about it.

"Well, thank you Sir for enlightening me. Professor Snape is out of the Hospital Wing right?"

"That is correct."

"Than may I be excused to talk to him?"

"Of course, goodbye Ms. Bovero."

"Bye Professor."


	5. Chapter 5

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: I think this is goin to be a good chap, or so I hope, Read and Review!

Chapter 5

When I finally got to the common room, Candy was the only one up. I knew she was trying to stay awake, her eyes were drifting shut every now and then. She turned to look at me when I walked through.

"What's up?" she asked me.

My eyes watered. I covered my face and said, "I have to live with Severus for awhile." Ididn't like talking about it. I was strong when I was with Dumbledore, but I realized what this meant. I would pretty much be in hiding. "We have a binding contract."

She hugged me.

"A binding contract?" she asked. Wow that sounded dumb. I didn't want to lie to my best friend.

"If I tell you Candace Smith, you cannot, I mean CANNOT tell anyone else, ok?"

"Alright."

"I have to stay with Snape because Death Eaters are after us. They think we were together when I saved him when they charged him of treason."

"That sucks."

"I don't know. I'll get to know him better now. I guess we will see what happens. I'm tired. What about you?"

"Yes thanks. Let's go to bed." We walked up the stairs together and went to the two empty beds, side by side, and fell into them at the same time. I fell asleep almost instantly, but I didn't sleep well. Skull masks, black robes, and dripping blood haunted me. I woke when I dreamt a large pair of warm dry hands grasped my shoulders, threw me behind him, and fought the Death Eaters just for me. I sat up in bed and rolled my eyes. Staying with him was going to seem a lot longer than what it really was.

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, waitng for Saturday. I was actually excited about living with Severus. But I couldn't let Candy know. She'd laugh at me. I got to put my acting skills to use. Hopefully I wouldn't mess up.

"Hey Candy," I said glumily. I laughed on the inside.

"Hi Des," said cheerfully. "Ok, WHAT is wrong with you? It's a good day today! It's almost the weekend, which is a Hogsmead one I might add, and I'm going with someone!"

"Really?" I asked, falsely cheering up a bit. "With whom?"

"Timothy Pond. He's American, just like us! He's sooo cute!"

"Good for you," I said, being all depressed again.

"What's wrong?" I almost lost it.

"Oh man, I wish it was Monday right now." I put my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands.

"Why do you wish that? I hate Mondays."

"WHY MUST IT BE THURSDAY?" I groaned.

"'Cause it just is. Suck it up and be happy."

"Well, you do remember what is happening this weekend don't you?"

"Um, oh yea! You're on the rag?"

A few guys looked at us weird. I sighed. "No, me and a certain someone..."

"Oh yea! That sucks. Well, I'll be happy for the both of us.but think on the bright side, your Manly Love will be there." I punched her hard in the ribs.

"Hey, I was just playin'," she laughed. I snorted.

I heaved a deep sigh and looked at the Head Table. Snape was there, surprisingly. He sipped his coffee, or whatever he was sipping, and looked straight at me. He gave me a minute nod, and I returned the gesture. He then turned and continued his conversation with Professor McGonagal. I really had my hopes up. I hoped, prayed, even pleaded to God or whom ever was up there to make today and tomorrow go by as fast as they could make it. What do you think happened? They were the slowest passing days I have ever experianced. Thanks God, I owe you one.

A/N: i know really short. lol next chappie! did i mention that Tim guy twice? sorry if i did!


	6. Chapter 6

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: ok, maybe that chap didn't turn out like I thought it was gonna turn out. Oh well, next chap!

Chapter 6

I woke up pretty early on Saturday. It was 7 in the morning. I wondered if Snape would be up by now? I guessed so, but I decided to go to breakfast and see if he was there. When I got there, there wasn't very many people eating breakfast. The very good looking Malfoy spawn was there, and he smirked when I walked by. I walked a little faster to my table. His father was probably in it to capture and kill the Professor and I. That was a creepy thought. I wanted a sausage and toast sandwich and it immediately popped onto a plate. I reached for the orange juice and poured myself a glass. I bit into my sandwich and looked up and the Head Table. He wasn't there. I felt a little guilty. I still haven't talked to him about moving in with him. I was pretty sure he would agree for he nodded at me yesterday, but you never know. Let me say that he knows about it. I finished my sandwich and drank my juice. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and walked out of the Great Hall, in the direction of the dungeons.

When I got there, I knocked on the door three times.

"Enter," a silky voice called. I small ripple went over my arms and the back of my neck. I opened the door and walked in. He didn't look up from his papers and said, "I wondered if you would show up with all of your things before you came to talk to me about this situation." He put his quill down on the table and rose, folding his arms over his chest. "That is why you are here, correct?"

"Yes Sir."

He nodded. "I cannot believe those very few Death Eaters told more. Risking their necks to have us killed. What a bunch of retards."

Hearing Severus say retards was funny, so I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry," I said, still giggling, "but hearing you say 'retards,' was priceless."

"You seem very confident about all this. If they manage to get hold of either of us, we are both dead."

"One, I'm not that worried. I'm with you. And two, we fought them before, and we have extra protection on our side. As you said, they're just a bunch of retards."

"Yes," he said seriously, "but a bunch of dangerous retards."

I laughed again. "It's so funny to hear you say retard. I wouldn't picture you saying it."

"Right, well, is it agreed that you will be staying with me then?"

"Yes. You don't seem to mind much. How come?"

His brow furrowed. "It is better to save a life and accomodate with what is happening than to risk that life so I can have my selfish ways."

"How noble of you. But thanks anyway, even though you talk about me as if I'm just 'a life.' it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

He rolled his eyes. "Must you be so dramatic?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Of course I do. It's quite fun."

He narrowed his eyes. "Go get your things before I change my already changing mind."

I decided to be dumb and straightened my back, lfted my hand to my brow and snapped. "Yes Sir!" Then turned on my heel and walked out of the classroom. I would bet anyone a million dollars he was behind me, shaking his head like crazy. I smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be anything like being in hiding. I was going to have the time of my life, and then maybe some.

I came into the Common Room with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh God," Candy said, "What's going on?" She got up from the chair she was in and walked over to me. She was tying her shoe, probably getting ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"This is going to be a lot of fun. Just me and Severus. No one else. I can love him, and if he doesn't love me back, I can annoy the hell out of him. I'm so happy!"

"That's obvious," she checked her watched and smiled. "It's time to meet Tim. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She got up and pretty much ran to the portal.

"Thanks!" I called after her. "Now I have to pack all my shit by myself!"

She laughed and called back, "Sorry! Maybe next time!" And then the portal closed behind her.

"There wont be a next time if I can help it," I said to no one. I got up and walked up the stairs and started shrinking everything, puting it all in a big, dark green bag. I stopped packing and looked at the bag. Which was green. Slytherin green. I cocked my head in thought. Hmmm... I got a very sly idea, so I continued packing with a smile on my face, knowing that this little idea was going to cause a big, I mean BIG comotion. I love causing trouble.

In about a half hour, I had all my things packed. It was lunch time. Perfect. I went to my bed, where an innocent sundress laid. It was blue and had flowers on it. It was an okay pattern, but I loved the style. It was a halter top dress that came down to the tops of my knees. It dipped to the middle of my chest, showing off a bit too much cleavage, which I have enough of, mind you.

My Father hated it. It was a present from my Grandmother. I laid it smoothly on my bed so there was no wrinkles or flaws. I reached for my wand and began to transfigure. After a few minutes, I was happy with my work. I took off my clothes and slipped it on. It still fit perfectly. I put on a pair of comfortable, form-fitting jeans, slipped my feet into flip flops and walked out the door. I decided to take my hair down, so I went into the bathroom real quick and took the elastic band from my hair. It was a dark brown color, thick, and went to about the middle of my back. I brushed it quickly and headed out of the Common Room, knowing that I would come here once more to get my things and I wouldn't come back. It was a sad thought, but I got over it fast. I would always be able to visit. And with that, I headed for the Great Hall.

I stood before the huge doors. I breathed deeply, and opened them. I walked past the Hufflepuff table, then Gryffindor. I walked slowly passing the Slytherin table. Just as I expected, Malfoy noticed first.

"Oy! What do you think you are doing Costello?"

I turned around. "What's that Malfoy?"

"Your, thing. The thing you are wearing. Are you crazy?"

"My dress? I bet you like it." I saw Severus come through the doors. He was within ear shot. I could've laughed hysterically. My plan was genious!

"Who knew green and silver would match together perfectly!?" I watched, holding my breath, as Severus turned, saw me, saw what I was wearing, as his jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Well, you'd better change it before Snape sees..."Malfoy said. He followed my gaze as I stared at Severus. He was angry, and maybe even a little humored. "Too late. You're deep in it now, Costello. Just you wait."

I looked at Malfoy again. "You know nothing Malfoy. Shut your mouth. No one likes to hear your voice anyway. It makes puppies cringe. And that's sad." I turned around again and continued my walk. I could hear his friends talking to him.

"Malfoy, you have to do something, a Ravenclaw owned you. Do something!"

The next thing I hear is a few heavy steps and, "Hey! That's mine!"

"Not any more Mr. Malfoy." It was Severus. I turned, and was met with a pouting Malfoy and Severus holding his wand.

"Ms. Costello, Mr. Malfoy tried to hex you behind your back. What should his punishment be?" I could tell Malfoy was watching us intently.

"Detention with Filch. Is that alright?" I asked Severus. He nodded.

"Yes, that will do. Come, Mr. Malfoy. You will spend it today."

"On a Saturday? No professor, please, that's not fair! We have quidditch!"

"I do not care. You tried hexing a student behind her back. You will serve detention." Malfoy growled under his breath and stood, folowing Severus out of the Great Hall. He turned his head and mouthed, "You will die, you bitch." I raised my eyebrows as he continued walking behind Severus. Was that an empty threat, or did it hold some meaning? I would ask Severus later tonight. I sat down at the table and had a ham sandwich with doritos. Almost everyone was in Hogsmeade. I wish I could've went. When I was done, I got up and walked out of the Great Hall. I was almost to the Ravenclaw Tower when I saw Severus standing by the portal, waiting for me. I stopped in front of him.

"Get your things and I will show you to your rooms."

"Yes Sir." I said the password and walked up to my rooms where all the beds were colored brightly with blankets and pillows, where mine was a white mattress with a green bag sitting on top of it. I picked up the bag, checked the bathroom to make sure I didn't forget anything, and walked back out again. Severus was standing in the same postion I left him in, and when I got next to him, he walked in the direction of the dungeons, and I followed beside him. When we got to the dungeons, we didn't go to the class room, but to a small picture of a brown snake blending in with the leaves and tree branches it was surrounded by.

"Sly Snake," he said, and a door appeared where the picture used to be. "Remember that password."

"Can do." He moved aside so I could walk in first. I walked in, and dropped my bag, along with my jaw. Books. Everywhere. I could've died. There was a fireplace and a couch with maching chairs. A small liquor cabinet was crammed into a corner, with a rather large desk sitting next to it. There were doors on each side of the walls. He walked ahead of me and opened the first door on the right. It was a closet. There were a few pairs of shoes and a pair of boots on the floor, lined up in a neat row. Soon, my shoes would be joining them. There were outer robes and jackets hanging up above.

"It is obvious what belongs here," he said. He then turned and walked to the next door.

"This," he said as he opened it, "Will be your room. There is a bath in the back, next to the bed. There are also a few rooms and hallways and such, for storage." He pointed across the book room to the door there. "That is my room. If you need anything, you can find me there or in my lab. It is the door next to mine. I will most likely be there if I'm here at all."

I nodded. "Got it. So now what?"

"I am going to read. You can unpack your things, or do whatever you want." He walked over to the closest chair by the fireplace, picked up a large book from the table next to it, opened it, and read. I walked through the short hallway to my large room. The walls were a light shade of green and the bed was big, centered on the east wall. Just as Severus said, a door was cracked slightly open, and I could see what linoleum. The bathroom. I would explore it later. I put my bag on the bed, taking the items out, and enlarging them then putting them away. Sadly, that took more time than packing them away. When I was done putting my clothes away, I gathered up my soap, shampoo and conditioner, and other tioletries and headed for bathroom. I gasped when I opened the door.

"Oh my God!" I heard running.

"Desi-I mean, Ms. Costello, are you alright?"

I was standing in the doorway to the biggest, most beautiful bathroom I had ever seen. The floor was white tile. The rugs were light green, as were the towels and shower curtains. There was a large mirror above the basin shaped sink. It was trimmed in green as well. A huge tub, big enough to fit four people rested in the corner, a fountain was gently spraying water into the tub. There were a few steps you had to climb to even get in it.

"I'm fine... but this bathroom, it's gorgeous."

He laughed. An actual laugh. "I'm glad it suites your needs."

"I love it," I gasped. My arms were starting to hurt from holding all of my things. Severus noticed and took some things from me. He laid them on the long counter and left with a nod. When I was finished, I decided to find a book of Severus' and read. I walked out of my bathroom, through my bedroom, and down the short hallway. I opened the door and was greeted with the cozy room full of books and furniture. Severus was looking for a book. He was tracing his hands along the spines, trying to find the right one. The book he was reading earlier was no where to be found. I walked up beside him and looked, trying to find one that caught my eye. Severus looked at me from the corner of his black eye. I smiled at him.

"What are you interested in?" he asked me.

"Potions."

"Come." He led me across the room to a high shelf. "Here are all of the potion's books I posses."

"The whole wall?"

"I AM a Potions Master. So yes, the whole wall."

"Sweet." I began looking at them all as Severus watched me.

"Why green and silver?" he asked after awhile.

"What? Oh, my dress? I don't know. Green and silver go good together. And they are your colors," I said softly, looking up into his face.

"They are," he said. "Green is your color. It suites you. It looks nice with your dark hair."

"Thanks much. I especially like the bow," I said as I tightened the silver ribbon bow that was underneath my breast. He lightly touched one of the silk loops.

"I wore this for you," I said. I hoped I wasn't being too straight-forward. He smiled slighty.

"I like it, it's very you." I stepped closer to him and gently wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened, then relaxed. He inhaled the scent of my hair and craddled me in his arms. I caustiously laid my head on his chest, if he would push me away. He didn't though. He sighed deeply and I smiled into his chest. His large hands pushed my hair off my back and took it's place. I shivered when I felt his warms hands massaging my shoulders. We stood in the middle of the room, holding eachother, not really wanting to go any farther. I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him. I smiled at him and tipped my head closer to his face. He bent his head and our lips touched. Heat rippled across my mouth, and I liked it. They were gentle and soft. But I pushed. This was forbidden, and I liked it. But so did he.

A/N: cliffie! Yippee! Next chap!


	7. Chapter 7

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: wow, that was a good chap I thought! What bout u? Lol Read and review plz! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

I was sure he was about to kill me with his tongue. I could've laughed at the thought, me making out with my Professor. But I was enjoying it way too much. He grunted and reluctantly pulled away. He looked at me, his lips shiny from my lip gloss. I giggled.

"We cannot go any further. You are my student."

"Yea, that sucks. But I wont be for much longer. I'll be graduating soon."

"Yes, but if we continue this right after you graduate, someone is sure to notice."

"Too true." I reached up and wiped the lip gloss away with the pad of my thumb. He kissed it when I was about to pull away.

"This is real, it has to be. I've never felt this way about someone before," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I wish I could say the same."

"Why can't you?"

"Because... because I am not sure what is happening at the moment. I am here, liking you more by the minute, while I know I shouldn't be. This is wrong. We could both get in very big trouble about it."

"We should talk to Dumbledore about it. He would know what to do. You're one of his favorite teachers, he'll understand." I grasped his hand in reassurance, and he nodded.

"You are probably right." I tugged on his hand a little.

"Then let us go."

"Now?"

"Well, why not now? Is there something wrong with me?" I patted my hair, smoothed my dress, and wiped the remaining lip gloss off with the back of my hand. "I'm fine, let's go." He smiled and walked slower so I could keep up with his long stride.

When we were out of his quarters he said, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look when your face and lips are flushed?"

I gave him a funny look. "I never considered myself beautiful before."

"You are."

I smiled, showing my teeth. "Thank you. No one has ever said that to me before."

"Then everyone is blind and idiots."

"That brightened up my day, thanks again." He nodded in response. We continued walking, slowly, to Dumbledore's office, not knowing what was going to happen when we got there.

Severus said the password and the Gargoyle moved to the side so we could pass. Severus held out his hand to help me onto the moving staircase. I smiled softly and stepped on, him right on my heels. We walked to the door leading to Dumbledore's office. I looked at him and he looked at me. I nodded at him and he knocked three times.

Dumbledore gave us permission to come in, and as we did, he immediately smiled at us and said, "I wondered when you two would be up here. I have been waitng." There was a suspicious twinkling in his blue eyes, but not quiet as happy as usual.

"We have a sort of... problem," Severus said.

"No, you have no problem. Liking each other is not a problem. Whom said it was?" came Dumbledore's answer.

My jaw dropped and Severus' eyes widened. "You're not upset? Isn't this like, against the law or something?" I asked.

"Yes, literally yes. But love isn't, so I see no problem. You are of age anyway, and you will be graduating soon. Just keep it secret until then. No big deal," Dumbledore said.

I was still feeling like I was missing something, like Dumbledore wasn't telling me something.

"Sir, there is a reason why you are not telling us everything, is something wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, all happiness gone. "You are very observant. Yes, there is something terribly wrong. The Minister came to talk to me today. He thinks we are dying out, after we lost so many wizards and witches after the War. He wants to process a marriage law."

"What the fuck does he think he's doing? He cannot do that!" Severus said angrily. I had no clue what the marriage law entailed, but apparently Severus did.

"What is contained with this marriage law?" I asked.

"If it becomes a law Desiree, everyone's life will become hell," Severus ground out.

"Cornelius said that anyone above the age of sixteen and can bear children will be married off to each other and produce two children in the span of four years. If that works out, there will be more children in years after that." Dumbledore said quietly, his voice strained.

"He can't do that!" I said loudly. "It will ruin everyone's lives! No one wants to be marriage and have kids yet!"

"We all know that. I haven't told any of the other teachers. He is not sure he can get it passed. I'm sure money will be involved if he gets it started."

"Well of course he's not damn sure if he can get it passed! He's a pothead!" I said.

"I think I should mention it at supper tonight. Will you two excuse me?" Dumbledore asked. We took that as our leave. Severus didn't say anything, he just grabbed my hand and dragged me out of Dumbldore's office before I could say 'good luck.'

Severus was silent as we walked back down to the dungeons. I knew he was upset because he didn't even wait for me, but after a few minutes he realized I wasn't with him so he stopped and waited. When I caught up, he walked slower. I grasped his hand and he held back. There was color rising on his prominent cheek bones and I knew he was going to explode before long. I just hoped we would be in our quarters. The trip back was a short one, listening to the taps of Severus' angry feet on the floor. He said the password and we walked inside. He let go of my hand, walked over to his liquor cabinet, poured him a drink and swallowed it. He looked at the glass and threw it at the fireplace. The glass made a tinkling noise at it shattered and dropped into the ashes. I stood and watched him as he threw himself onto the long couch. He was breathing heavily as he glared at the ceiling. I slowly walked over to the couch, picked his head up, sat down, and placed his head in my lap. He sighed as I began running my fingers through his hair. I watched as his eyes drifted shut and his breathing became normal.

"I know you hate the concept Severus, but what the minister wants, the minister gets. I hate it as well. The thought of all the seventh and some of the sixth years being auctioned off is barbaric. I don't think there is much we can do but deal with it and wait until his spot is taken by someone else." I said softly, hoping to sooth him.

"Someone should assassinate the fucker," he said, his eyes still closed.

"I know, someone should."

He opened his eyes and looked at me, searching my face with his black orbs as I still massaged his scalp. "Why are you so understanding? I am dangerous, I was once a Death Eater, and here you are, rubbing me like a favorite pet. Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "But I do know that I would like to know you a bit better and love you, if you'll let me in. Yes, you are dangerous. But I know that you would be dangerous for me. And who cares about once being a Death Eater? You did the right thing, and without you being a spy, we wouldn't have won. And I care and understand because I want to. I listen to people and I take pride in doing just that."

He was quiet for a minute than said, "You really are too good for me."

"No, I am not. I am perfect for you. I can become more snarky and you can be more sweet to people. It's all good." He gave me a crooked smile. He shook his head.

"You are so strange sometimes."

I tilted my head back and laughed. "Sometimes? You should see me when me and my friends get together and get hold of alcohol. Now that is funny shit. Or, I hear it is. I can't remember sometimes."

He laughed. "I don't know if I really want to see you drunk. It might kill me."

"And why is that?"

"I'd laugh to death."

"Hey!" I said as I playfully hit him upside the head. He yelped in false pain and rubbed his head where I hit him.

"Watch it woman, I need this."

"I bet you do," I laughed. I bent down and kissed his head where I hit him. "Better?"

He shrugged. "It still hurts a little."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, your just going to have to suck it up then!" He raised his brow at me and I stuck my tongue at him.

"Oh, very mature Desiree."

"I know, it was wasn't it? Oh, and can you PLEASE stop calling me Desiree? It's bugging me."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"You can call me Des."

"Alright," he said. "I think I'll take a nap," and he closed his eyes again.

"Then go to your room," I said.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"But why?" I whined. "What if I have to go to the bathroom, oh wait! I just remembered! I have homework so you have to let me up!" I laughed.

"You have a wand, use it. And what did you say earlier? Oh yes. 'Well, your just going to have to suck it up then!'"

"Grrrr..." I said, then laughed. "I was just jokin' around. I don't have homework. Take a nap. I will be here," I said as I folded my hands as if I was praying, "I will be watching over you my sweet angel."

He raised both brows. I laughed again. "Kidding! Sheesh." he shook his head and sighed. Within a few minutes, he was sleeping. I decided to braid his hair as he slept. The thought almost made me crack up, but I swallowed the laugh and parted a small section of hair. This was going to be fun.

A/N: AHAHAHAHA!!!! I can't wait to see what Sev thinks about having his hair braided! Next chap away!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N:YESSSS! We get to see what Sev does when he gets his hair braided!!!! R&R plz!!!!

Chapter 8

Well, I didn't have any rubber bands or anything to stop the braids with, so I just left them. Hopefully they wouldn't fall out. He looked so weird. I petted his head so he would wake up. His eyelids started fluttering, so I laid my head on the back of the couch and shut my eyes. I willed myself not to smile as he staggered to his feet, yawned, and started walking away from me. It sounded like he was going to his room, probably to the bathroom. In a few seconds I heard a toilet flush and then water running.

"3, 2, 1..." I counted down in my head.

"DESIREE!!!" Severus bellowed.

"Yes Severus?" I asked, my voice steady and curious.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Whatever are you talking about Dear?"

He stormed out of his room, his hair in tight black braids. He pointed to his head.

"What did you do to me?" he asked again, not screaming anymore.

I cocked my head. "There is something different Severus."

"It isn't funny. Take it out now."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Dearest Severus, I was just having a bit of fun. Wasn't that fun?"

"Maybe to you," he growled. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the floor. "Take them out."

"Oh alright." I bent closer to him so I could take the braids out. "Severus, you should've seen yourself, you looked hilarious with your little braids!" He chuckled, then cleared his throat.

"I saw myself, I didn't think it was funny."

"I bet if you looked again you would think different."

"I doubt it."

"Must you be so difficult? It was innocent fun."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. It surprised me is all."

"I accept your apology," I said as I unbraided his hair. When I was all done, I ran my fingernails over his scalp and shook his hair free of tangles. It was starting to get wavy. I laughed and told him so.

"Shush up, you silly woman."

"I am not silly! I'm crazy, there's a difference."

He chuckled and turned around and sat up on his knees. He was a little taller than I was, him kneeling on the floor and I sitting on the couch. He bent forward and kissed me. I sighed into his mouth and gladly kissed him back. I licked his lips and he let me enter his mouth. He tasted minty. He leaned forward and leaned against my chest, wrapping his arms around my back. He squeezd my sides rhythmically, and I felt like I was under a spell. He tugged on my dress, so I sat up so he could lift it up enough to slip his hand underneath it to massage my skin. His hands were hot, burning my skin. I groaned as they reached up to my shoulders, skimming the hook of my bra as they went.

"Sev... Severus," I said shakily. "We need to stop." I took a deep breath. "We should take it slow, you know?"

"Yes," he said, "you're right." he stood up and stretched. "You are a good kisser."

I laughed. "That's weird, since I haven't had much practice."

"That's strange, coming from a beautiful woman like you."

"Severus, please, no young men like me because I am big. They all want stick thin models. They don't like me, I don't like them."

"That is because they are all blind, caught in being like everyone else. I have seen so many teenagers pass through these walls, all acting the same. But you were and still are different. You stood out."

I grasped my chest. "Thank you Severus! That's the nicest thing someone's declared to me before."

He laughed his deep, lovely laugh. That laugh was the last thing I remembered.


	9. Chapter 9

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: this gonna be hard to write I don't want it to sound just like Lost, but I love the plot. Lets see how its gonna fold out R&R plz!

Chapter 9

When I woke up, my face was hot from a bright light. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again. I sat up and realized I was on the ground. The sun was bright and warm, but it didn't take the sudden chill away. I looked around. I was outside in a cage of sorts. There was a poorly-built bench in a corner. It looked more like a table. Possibly my bed? I rubbed my eyes, but got dirt in them. I cursed as I blinked rapidly. There was weeds everywhere, and one tree for shade. I stood up and stretched.

"Des? Are you alright?" I turned to see Severus in a cage a few yards away from me, his hands gripping the bars of his confinement. I nodded. His cage was a lot smaller than mine, and I could see chains on his wrists.

"I think so. What about you?"

"I'm okay."

"Do you know where we are?"

"I haven't heard anything."

"You don't look okay Severus. Do they have you chained?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine. If I don't tug on them, they don't hurt me." We were interupted by someone walking up to my cage with a paper sacks in his hands. It was a small man in a dark blue robe, the side of his face was badly bruised and looked as if it was burned. He tossed one at my feet and the other to Severus.

"Enjoy," he said, then walked away. I watched as he left. When he was far away from us, he suddenly dropped into the ground.

"I think it's an underground elevator," Severus said quietly. "He came up like that several hours ago."

"If they wanted us dead, why didn't they kill us? Why keep us locked up?"

"They have nasty plans for us I'm guessing."

"Ahh," I said. "Severus, we can' just sit here and let them decide when they are going to kill us. We have to do something!"

"Like what?" he asked. I could tell he was getting angry. "I am chained to a tree and your in a cage! There is nothing we can do!" I scooped up the brown paper sack and sat down again.

"Oh, there must be something." I tried to sound a little cheerful, but I knew Sev wasn't fooled. I opened the sack and dumped out the contents in my lap. A strange odor wafted to my nose. There was a packet of chips, a cup of apple juice, and a thick square package wrapped in white paper.

"Hey, I think they gave us sandwiches. I could kill for a sandwich..." I opened the wrappers and screamed. Maggots tumbled out of rotten bread and what looked like cheese and meat. I threw the dead sandwich as hard as I could. It smashed into the bars across my cage. I tucked my knees to my chest and bawled.

"Desiree," I could hear Severus saying, "It's just a sandwich. And we still have other things."

"It's not just the sandwich," I sobbed, "it's the fact they would do something so disgusting!"

"I wish I could hug and kiss you right now, comfort you," he said in his deep, silky voice he knew I loved. I stopped crying instantly.

"You do?" I asked as I wiped the many tears away. He nodded. "I am going to get you out of those chains Severus Octavious Snape, we just need a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes. I could talk that guy into opening the door, I could take the keys, then I could set you free!"

"I don't think it will be that easy."

"We have to try! Or I am going to try anyway. Now give me a subject to get him in here."

"I dunno."

"Hmm... I got it! I could start crying and say I tripped and split my knee open! Then he'll come in here, I'll hit him over the head with a stick, and I'll set you free. Peice of cake."

"He will probably have someone watching him when he's out here."

"Then I will be quick."

"It wont work Desi."

"We must try Sev." He sighed and lowered his head. He would try his hardest.

It's about time that man came back! Once I heard the slow steps of his feet, I started whining and whimpering. It took him forever to get to the door, carrying two more disgusting sacks of maggots.

"What are you whining about?"

"I tripped and split my knee open! Please, the pain is tremendous! Please help me!" I then continued to hold my knee and rock back and forth, crying. He sighed in an angry manner and dug in his back pocket. I felt the presence of a thick branch I broke off from the tree. He unlocked the door and stepped through. He stuck the keys back in his pocket and walked towards me. Suddenly, a scratchy voice popped out of no where.

"_Man! What are you doing? We told you not to go in there!"_

The man fumbled with the radio on his side. I jumped to my feet as fast as I could and thumped him as hard as I could with the branch. He was out like a light.

"_Goddamn it!"_

I grabbed the keys from his pocket and raced to the door.

"Hurry Desiree! They will be coming any minute!" Severus called. I got my door open and ran towards his cage. I stuck the key in and it opened. I didn't have to go to him, he came to me. His arms were stretched behind him. He kissed me franticaly as I unlocked the chains. I heard people coming as I was unfastening his left foot. He bent down to help me but I unhooked it just in time. When I stood back up, someone dragged me out of the cage and threw me back into mine. Someone else grabbed Severus by the collar of his shirt and punched him, it seemed like a hundred times. He fell backwards, hitting his head against the bars of my cage. He slumped down as I reached through the bars to hold his head up so he wouldn't drown in his own blood. His attacker pulled his wand and pointed it at Severus' chest. I screamed and screamed as Severus heaved, trying to get lungfulls of air.

"You love him? Would you die for him?" the man bellowed over my screams.

"Yes! Yes I would!"I screamed back. He lowered his wand.

"It doesn't matter. You will die soon anyway. Our new leader will make sure of that." I tried to pull Severus' head closer to my chest with out breaking his skull.

"Please, let us in the same cage together," I begged the man, my eyes watering again. "If we do die, I want to die with him. Have a heart!"

"Well," he said scratching his chin. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Can I have some towels or rags? To clean him up with?" He tossed me a few white hand towels he got from his pocket. "Thank you, thank you," I murmered as he dragged Severus into my caged and dropped him roughly on the ground. He groaned as his head hit the ground. I quickly skid to the ground next to him and carefully put his head in my lap. As I started wiping the blood away, I noticed his nose was broken, maybe his jaw too. But then he started talking.

"I must be horrible to look at," he said horsely.

I smiled softly. "You look as handsome as ever."

"Handsome?" he asked seriously.

"Of course. You always were, and always will be." A smile creeped on his face, but quickly disappeared as I rubbed his nose too hard. He let out a yelp.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"Oh Severus," I said as I lifted his head and cradled it in my arms and rocked back and forth. "I wish I could really fix you up."

"You already are," he whispered.

I smiled big and asked, "How is your breathing? Is blood still running down your throat?"

"Sort of, it's not as bad as it was."

"That's good. Your head must be elevated for a while."

"Is there any jackets or anything around?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

"I don't expect you to sit here all night."

"I do expect myself to sit here all night."

"Desiree, no! You can't. It will hurt your back. I forbid you."

"There isn't much you can do about it Sweet."

"Oh yes I can. I can-" He stopped when I started massaging his scalp. He was asleep within minutes. I knew I could get him to shut up.

I woke up before Severus did. I stretched without moving as much as possible. As I stared at his beat up face and sore body, I thought of ways to get out of here. The man said something about a new Dark Lord. I had a good guess as to whom it was. Most likely the man that brought us here. Lucius Malfoy, of course. He should be a bit easier to get rid of than the Dark Lord before him. All we had to do was get out of here. Wait... why didn't I think of it? We could always apparate. But that means I would have to apparate for the both of us. And I'm not even that good. They probably have shields for that kind of stuff anyways. We wont be able to out run them or out hide them, we must out smart them. That shouldn't be too hard, the bunch of retards. Maybe... maybe I could try wandless magic. Knowing Death Eaters, they think hey are so superior to other witches and wizards. If they can do it, they think other people can't. I should talk to Severus first, he will know if I am ready to start.

A few hours later, Severus finally started moving. I sat still until he finally opened his eyes.

"I have another plan. But it's not dangerous, I promise."

He groaned, "Let us here it."

"I will perform wandless magic and summon the Headmaster or someone to come get us."

"Not dangerous? Not dangerous for me you mean! Wandless magic is extremely hard to perform, and doing it too much can drain your powers and energy. We need to think of something else, or let me do the summoning."

"No, you are still too weak, unless I can stream some of my energy into you. That is the only way I will let you."

He sat up and stood. "I think not. I can do whatever I please. I do not need permission from you."

"If that Marriage Law goes through, you will."

He narrowed his eyes. "We will not speak of that now. Okay, I will attempt the summons. If I start to fall, or if anything else weird happens, grasp on to me and channel energy to me."

"Alright, I think I can do that."

"You think?"

"Yes, I can do it."

He closed his eyes and stood still with his jaw clenched. He stood like that for a few minutes, when I saw a silvery snake slither through the skin on his neck. It slid down his chest and legs, then shot into the air, going so fast I could barely see it. I turned to Severus. His eyes were open and he was shaking. I wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

"You okay?"

"Yes," he said. "I will be fine. The message is sent. Someone should be coming soon, hopefully."

I nodded. He placed his arm around my shoulders and we stood like that for awhile, watching the darkening sky, seeing nothing. Severus cleared his throat and I looked up to him.

"I am tired." he said quietly.

"Me too." Instead of going to the horribly built table, I walked to the tree and laid down. Severus came to me and laid next to me. A breeze picked up and rustled the leaves above us. It wasn't cold, but was a little chilly. I scooted closer to him and prayed he wouldn't push me away. Surprisingly, he wrapped me in his arms and robe. I sighed in comfort, even though we were laying on the ground. I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder.He placed his other arm beneath his head. I was close enough to feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing. I was soon asleep, his warmth and steady breathing lulling me to sleep. Hopefully, someone would be coming.

A/N: ok, this chap is done! Not too much like lost? Next chap!


	10. Chapter 10

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: new chap! Lets see what happens! R&R plz!

Chapter 10

I was jerked awake when Severus sat up quickly and yelled, "Shit! Des, they are here!" I looked through smokey eyes to where Severus was looking. I saw Harry and his gang, Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Lupin. Harry walked towards the door, and touched the large lock with his wand. The moment it made contact, a sizzling noise rushed to my ears as the bars turned red hot. I heard the familiar noise of the underground elevator rising to the air, and pounding feet on the grass. I watched in awe as 10 large Death Eaters, made up in costume and mask, ran towards the elderly Headmaster, three seventh years, and some teachers.

"Hermione!" Dumbledore yelled as he ran forward towards the Death Eaters, "Help them!" Hermione ran towards us as the rest of them battled the Death Eaters. I wondered which one was Malfoy.

She began frantically waving her wand this way and that, braking the curses and spells they had us trapped in. I tried to watch her and the fight going on. Lupin yelped as he was stunned, but Harry was quickly at his side to revive him.

There was only a few conscience Death Eaters left, and McGonagal had hurt her leg and couldn't move. Hermione was sweating with exhaustion. The curses were almost broke.

"Come on Hermione," I pleaded. It was the first thing I had said. Severus had been helping her a bit and urging her on. "Please hurry. They need help." Ron just got thrown into the scorching hot bars of the cage. He screamed in pain. Hermione worked harder and faster, and in a few minutes, the door creaked open and we were free. Severus grasped my hand and dragged me out. When the last Death Eater was down, we thought it was all over. Ron was hurt, as was McGonagal and Lupin, but he was still standing. Another man walked out from the shadows. He had his hood up. His wand was in his hand as he lifted his arms to lower his hood. Severus rushed forward to Harry, grabbed his wand from him, and killed the man infront of us before the other man could aim. Silver blonde hair fluttered as the man fell, and I knew it was him. So did Severus, and I'm glad he killed him.

"Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Severus replied. "They said he was the new Dark Lord."

Dumbledore clasped Severus on the shoulder. "Hopefully this will be all the Death Eaters we must put up with for awhile."

"Hopefully."

"Let's get you two back to the castle. We have much to discuss." Dumbledore fixed Severus' nose. Severus grabbed my hand again as Dumbledore apparated all of us away.

When the beautiful gates of Hogwarts came into focus, I cried. I fell to my knees and cried. Severus told the rest to go, Lupin levitating McGonagal, as he got down next to me. As the lot left, Severus wrapped his arm around me and asked, "Why are you crying Desiree? We are home and safe."

"Severus," I bawled, "So much has happened to us this year. And we are getting stronger everyday. Does time really heal all wounds? Will we get through whatever else God throws at us? Will you be there for me when I need you if this goes any farther?"

He grasped my face in his hands and forced me to look in his eyes. "Yes Desiree. Time heals all wounds. We will eventually remember our tramas and not get a horrible feeling in our guts. We will survive, you and me, between all the things God will put us through, and I will always be there for you. I want to go farther."

I fell into his warmth once again, crying deep in his soul as he soaked up my tears to love me more. I squeezed him tightly as I wept, and he squeezed harder. I knew, right then, that I could easily love this sarcastic man in a heartbeat. I wondered if he felt the same about me. God, I would want nothing more if that man loved me. He held me until I was done crying. When I pulled away, he reached for a corner of his robe. He ripped it off and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I sniffed.

He gave a slight smile. "It's all right. Am I doing this correctly?"

"Doing what?" I asked as I wiped my eyes and nose.

"Courting you."

"Like dating me?"

"You could say that."

"Then absolutely. No teenage boy could take care of me like you have, Sev."

"You cannot expect much from them, you know." He said as he stood and helped me to my feet.

I snorted. "I know." I became serious again. "I have a bad feeling about this Marriage Law thing. I have a feeling it's already passed."

He sighed, "That's what I thought as well, when you mentioned it back there." He laced his fingers in mine. "Let's find out."

I nodded, and he started walking. I kept stride with him, which was very slow compared to his usual self. Not that I was complaining. It made me wonder if he was more tired than he let on, or that he was being slow for me. The thought made electricity run through my entire body, and I'm glad I didn't start shaking. I was shaking on the inside though.

We were silent as we walked up the road. When we got to the doors, Severus opened them and waited as I passed. I stood as he made sure the door was tightly shut before he held my hand as we walked to Dumbledore's office together. The moment we got to the top of the stairs, I heard angry yells. One of them was Dumbledore, but I didn't know the other. I looked at Severus. His face looked angry. I felt his body tense up when he knocked on the door. Dumbledore told us to come in, and I was met with the flashing eyes of the Headmaster and The Minister. Mr. Fudge walked forward with his hand out. He immediatly threw his arm to his side when he saw Sev and I holding hands.

"What the hell is this?" he asked loudly. He turned to Dumbledore. "A teacher and student relationship? That's against the law!"

"Not anymore Cornelius! The Law, remember!?" Dumbledore roared. The air crackled with angry magic. I stepped a little closer to Severus.

"Oh, right. That is why Albus asked you to come here, correct? So he could discuss the new law with you?" Fudge asked Severus.

I watched as Severus face became more pale and his hand became a fist. His body became even more tense, and I knew something bad was going to happen.

I lightly touched his shoulder, but he ignored me. "Discuss?" He asked, his voice toned in that of controlled rage. "Desiree and I were captured by Death Eaters because of your reports that we were in a relationship! He came to our aid! And now you think we need a fucking Marriage Law!?" He roared. Fudge took a step back.

"Do you have any idea," Severus said, advancing on him, "how many lives you are going to ruin? I should..." Severus raised his balled fist. By now, I was clinging to his other arm, yelling at him.

"SEVERUS!" I screamed. Before he threw his punch, he looked at me. "We cannot fight like this! Do not attack him." I said as I put my hand over his fist. He continued to look deep in my eyes. I felt like he was reading my mind.

"He diserves it," he said dangerously.

"I know he does. But what would you accomplish? Nothing."

"I would feel better." I raised an eyebrow, and he lowered his arm.

"So Beauty can tame the Beast." I couldn't say a word before Severus' fist connected with Fudge's jaw. I sighed loudly as Severus watched blood drip down his chin.

"What?" he asked. "I wasn't going to let him talk about us that way." I shook my head, but he ignored it. With the strength of a young man, Dumbledore roughly pulled Fudge to his feet in a second. He almost fell over again.

"I will be leaving," he said after he stopped the bleeding with his wand. "You will get a copy of the Law very soon. Everyone will." And with that passing, he left. We were all silent as we mulled over what this was going to do to everyone. I wasn't sure what the law entailed, but all I knew was seventh years were in it, and everyone above that age. That means Candy was going to be married off. Blaise would be married off. I would be married off. Candy's crush would be married off. Oh, and everyone else. And we would be having children.

Oh, Jesus help us.

"May I be excused?" I asked, feeling slightly sick at the thought of becoming a mother.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Um, I think I will be. I don't know."

"What is on your mind?" Dumbledore asked quietly. I knew he knew. He's just good like that. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"I am terrified at becoming a mother. What if I suck at it?"

"You won't 'suck,'" Severus said. "You have very maternal instincts. You will be a wonderful mother."

"You think so? Well, I hope your right."

"Yes, Desiree, you may be excused," Dumbledore said.

I nodded once and hurried out the door. Severus didn't even ask to leave, but he was leaving all the same. Instead of heading for the dungeons, I went straight to Ravenclaw Tower. When Severus and I got there, I realized I didn't know the password.

"Goddamn it!" I yelled as I stomped my foot like a child.

"Hey, watch your language!" The tall woman holding a raven said in the portal painting.. "You are not a child no longer Miss. I press you act your age."

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I really need to talk to my friend. Will you let me in?"

"Password."

"I don't know it. I moved out of this common room to live with Sev- Professor Snape."

"Is this true?" she asked, adressing Severus.

"Yes it is Ma'am."

"Then I will let you in," she said reluctantly.

"I will wait out here for you," Severus said.

I nodded and walked inside. Everything I saw was familiar, and it made me miss the old times. No one was in the Common Room, so I walked up the stairs to the girl's rooms. I knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," someone said. It sounded like Candy. I opened the door and took a few steps inside. When she saw it was me, she ran to me and gae me a deadly hug.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. I've been asking so many people if they knew where you were, but no one did. What's going one with you?"

"I was captured. Me and Severus were," I said quietly.

"Oh my God! By who?"

"Death Eaters. Thank the gods Dumbledore found us."

"Thank you Gods."

I laughed a little. "So what's up with you? Are you still into that Tim guy?"

"Yea, I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well, we had an argument."

"I don't want to hear any depressing stories. I'm sorry, but I have one for you. But you can't tell anyone. Not yet."

"I have a depressing story to tell you anyway. And you will want to hear this one."

I clenched my jaw. "Something happened with my mother and some guy, so my dad wants to move," she said, looking at her hands that were in her lap.

"So?" I asked, thinking this was a waste of time when I had more inportant things to tell her.

She looked up, a hurt look on her face. "He wants me to go with him. He doesn't want me to be in a different country any longer than I have been. I'll be moving back to the states in a few days."

"WHAT? You... you can't leave me! You have no idea what's happening! Really soon, a new law will be passed! I'll need you in awhile!"

"Why? What law?"

"There will be a new Marriage Law. Since we lost a lot of people in the war, Fudge thinks it's appropriate to auction everyone above 17 to be married and produce progeny. I will be a mother! I need you!"

Her eyes grew large. "But if I move, I won't be included in the law."

My jaw dropped. "Wha... what? You would leave anyway!?"

"Wouldn't you? And don't tell me you wouldn't because I know you'd be lying."

"You're right. So you're going then? Even though I will have to put up with pregnancy without you? Without us going through this together?"

She nodded slowly. "I'll always come to visit as much as I can, and I'll always stay a few weeks if your husband will let me."

I hugged her tightly. "This feels like the first time we've really spoken in a long time."

"I know what you mean," she said into my hair.

I let go. "I guess I'll see you later."

"At dinner," she corrected.

"Oh, right," I giggled nervously, "at dinner. Bye."

"Bye." And I left. I jogged down the stairs and ran to the portal. I wanted out of here, badly. The moment I was out the door I grabbed onto Severus. He rubbed my back comfortingly as we walked to the dungeons. I wanted a copy of the Law, and I wanted it bad. I wanted it, so I could rip it to shreds the moment I read the last word. Hopefully that would be later tonight.

A/N: ok, thats done, now next chap! Do I say that after every chapter? Srry! Here we go... oh wait... R&R pretty plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: next chap... R&R plz!

Chapter 11

As I sat, not really that hungry, I watched as Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet at the Head table. Severus was there, his normal Potions Master persona set. I don't know what attracted me more. His snarky, rough side, or the real him. Smooth and sweet. And sarcastic.

"Student body," Dumbledore said loudly. Everyone shushed. "I am afraid to say I have some bad news. In only a few short minutes each and every student above the age of 17 will be getting a letter. A letter from the Minister of Magic himself, stating a new law he has rudely came up with. I will not tell you what is in that letter, only that you will be horrified at me, and the Minister, and every other man or woman with power in this country. I-" Dumbledore was cut off by owls- a ton of them, flying through the small holes in the walls. They flew to the lower parts of each table, and a few landed infront of the teachers: Severus, McGonagal, and Lupin. Dumbledore lowered his head and sunk back into his chair. Thick parchment was ripped all over the hall as the evil letters were read. I held my unopened envelope in my hands. Everything was silent for about five minutes. Then a scream broke out, as did another, and another after that. Young men were rising to their feet, and women were running from the hall. I ignored it all. I looked at Candy sitting beside me. There was no reason for her to read hers, so she shredded it before she even opened it. With shaking fingers, I tore open the heavy envelope. I pulled out the letter. Nicely printed black words covered about half of the parchement.

Desiree L. Costello,

A new law has been passed in the span of five months, thirteen days, and nineteen hours. The new Marriage Law states that any male and/or female above seventeen years of age and can produce children will do so. Two children must be produced within two years. To lengthen lineage, purebloods cannot marry purebloods. Males must send in bids to females/the female's parents. If females have not chosen a partner two weeks after the precise time the first bid was sent to her, than we shall choose her partner. Marriage is permanent. Happy bidding.

Minister Cornelius Fudge

"HAPPY BIDDING!? I WILL KILL THAT DUMB FUCK!" I screamed. I stood and threw my glass of orange juice to the wall closest to me. I was somewhat pleased at the tinkling of the glass shattering.

"Desiree Costello!" Severus said, standing himself and strutting towards me. Everyone he passed cringed and sent sympathetic looks my way. I didn't flinch. When he got to me, he gripped my upper arm and steered me towards the doors out of here. And I followed. The moment we were out of the hall, he let go of my arm as we continued walking. "I cannot believe you called Fudge a dumb fuck infront of the headmaster."

I laughed. "It sounds funny when you say it."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "You think everything sounds funny when I say it."

I became a little more serious, a slight smile on my mouth, face becoming hot. "Not everything."

He was silent for a few seconds, then he busted out laughing. I don't even know if his beautiful laugh is even worthy of being called a laugh. "Thank you, Desiree. It is nice to know I am pleasing someone."

"You are welcome?" I questioned, and then giggled. "Am I pleasing you?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Yes. Yes, you are. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I won't. You have been so kind to me Severus, and I am very thankfull. You are so different when you are not teaching."

"Desiree, will you give me the honor by becoming my wife?"

My mouth gaped. "Yes, of course I will!" I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Then let's go to the dungeons. I have a bid to send in."

"And I have to accept one." We were silent the rest of the trip home, comfortably holding hands. This was it. I have only dated a few guys my entire life, and now I'm getting married to one I barely know. I felt very rebellious, excited, and sort of scared. What about the wedding night? That was a scary thought. Not for me, but for Severus. Who wants to see a fat girl naked and then have sex with her? No one, that's who! I snorted at my own thought.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked me as we stood infront of the fireplace. When did we get here?

"No, nothing. Just thinking stupid thoughts."

"Care to share?"

"Um, not really."

He smiled. "That is quite alright." He turned to one of the bookshelves, and a strange thing happened. A tingling ran across my scalp, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was there a few seconds, then disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

The moment it was gone, Severus turned to me, with a slightly horrified look on his face. "How could you ever say that Desiree? I cannot believe you!"

"What?" I asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Thinking I will not love you the same on our wedding night? I just can't believe you think of yourself that way."

I stood stupidly. "You... you looked into my mind?"

"I'm glad I did. Do not think those thoughts Desiree. You are gorgeous the way you are, and years added on will make you even more better."

"It is easy for you to say, you are not me."

"And I'm thankful I'm not, because it would be a little strange for me to love myself don't you think?"

"What are you saying Severus?"

"I am saying that I could easily fall in love with you: your personality, body, and soul."

I grinned as a tear fell to my cheek. "That was beautiful. I don't know why I thought those things. I was being stupid. Forgive me?"

"How could I not?"

"I'm sure if I did something bad enough..." I wiggled my eyebrows. He shook his head as I laughed.

"I could definately get used to this," I said.

"Used to what?"

"Me and you, just sitting here, joking around and being ourselves."

"I know what you mean," he said as he walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He then moved to the soft couch and sat down, kicking off his shoes. With a nod he gestured me to sit next to him. I sat and he pulled me closer. He warmed his drink with one hand as the other rested on my hip. I leaned against him and watched him swirl the amber liquid in his shot glass. As he sipped it, I realized I had never tried firewhiskey. I was feeling rebelious once again.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I tried a sip of that?"

He looked down at me. "You have never tried firewhiskey?" I shook my head. He handed the small glass to me, which only had a bottom full of liquid in it. "Be carefull," he advised. "It is very potent."

I nodded and put the glass to my lips. I tilted my head back and let the small amount of liqiud slide down my throat. The moment it touched the back of my throat, fire shot through my body. Not just my throat, but up and down my arms and legs. I was on fire damnit! I coughed as tears made my eyes itch. Severus rubbed my back until I was done choking.

"What did you think?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "I liked it. My face is still hot, but I liked it. Let's get another one." He laughed, stood, and headed for his liquor cabinet. This timed, he brought back two glasses. I eagerly scooted closer to him when he sat down. He handed me my glass and reminded me to warm it in my hands.

"Why do you have to warm it?"

"Find out for yourself." I took a small sip, thinking it would be worse if cool. Instead, it was nothing like it. It had no fire, it was just flavorful whiskey. "Not as good?" he asked.

"Hell no, there is no fire! That is amazing. Just the warmth from your hands makes it firey like that?" He nodded. I didn't press the subject further, though I wanted to. I concentrated on warming it and drinking it without dying. Maybe I shouldn't have concentrated so much.

Hours later, we were drunk. Very, very drunk. I was surprised we didn't burn down the castle or something. Drinking firewhiskey from dinner to almost two in the morning. Um yea, that's not a very good idea. Still going, that's an even worse idea.

Severus and I were laughing like idiots. Being drunk really loosened up his tongue.

"So Sev, what are we doing tomorrow?" I slurred.

I was sitting on his lap at the moment. He kept rubbing my back, but it wasn't his usual preciseness. His hand was all over the place. I had lost my sweater and socks a long time ago, so I was in jeans and a tank top. He had about the same on. He kept insisting it was hotter than usual in the dungeons.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" His voice was slurred too. Thank God no one had a camera in here.

"I don't care, but I want to be with you."

"Here here!" he said as he raised his empty shot glass. "Wait... there is nothing in my glass. Do me a favor Love?"

"What's that?"

"Go get me another drink?"

"I don't think we need another one Sev. Let's go to bed. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go." I got up and helped him up as well. He almost tripped over his feet, and when I tried to catch him I stumbled to the floor. He coughed and leaned forward to help me up. I grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled myself up.

"Okay, to bed we go," I said.

"You know, I always did like you more than everyone else," he said. I didn't know if I really wanted to hear what he was saying. "I always liked bigger women."

"Oh, Severus, please."

"What? I did." I stopped walking. "And I still do. They are so much more... caring and things like that," he said drunkely. "And you have a great ass." He then proceded to stick his hand in my back pocket. He leaned more on me, and I almost lost my balance.

"Thank you I guess." I pretty much carried him to his bedroom and placed him on the bed. He drank a lot more than I did, so I was more sober than he. I tried to get my eyes to focus so I could get him dressed properly and go to bed. I really needed some sleep. "Severus, don't you have any sleep bottoms or something?"

"Bottom drawer, left side." I shakily walked over to his large dresser and got down on my knees. I opened the drawer to reveal perfectly folded pants and shirts. I picked up cotton pajama bottoms with snakes on them and carried them back to him.

When he started to unbutton his shirt I decided it was time for me to leave.

"Alright, you are in bed now. So I'll be going to my rooms now."

"Wait," he said, still trying to get the fourth button undone. "Help me, and I want you to stay here anyways."

I nodded and walked back to his bed. I stood in front of him and willed the room to stop spinning. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and I let it fall down his well toned arms. He leaned forward, placing his head on my shoulder as he encased me in the warmth of his chest. He leaned back again, pulling me with him. His bed was extremely soft, and the blankets were warm and smooth. I fell asleep breathing in sandalwood and listening to the beat of his heart, just like I did while we were captured.

A/n: that's done, hope u liked!


	12. Chapter 12

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: here we go again R&R! Lemon alert people

Chapter 12

We both woke up later than we had expected. I am usually a light sleeper, but then again I have never been drunk, and the way I felt when I woke up I was never going to be again. My head hurt so bad, I wanted to cry. I didn't of course. I have cried enough this year that I won't have to cry the rest of my life. The light coming through the artificial windows hurt my eyes, so I dug my head farther beneath Severus' body. He sighed, stretched, and sat up. The moment his body was gone, I curled into a ball.

"Des, it's time to get up," he said sleepily. I looked up at him with one eye. His hair was a mess and he was holding his head.

"Headache?"

"Of course. You?"

"Yep."

"I think I have some hangover relief in my bathroom. Just one moment." He got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I heard the toilet flush and water running a few minutes later. He came out again, his hair not looking any better. Mine was probably worse because of the length. He was carrying two viles with sky blue potion in them. He handed one to me, then popped the cork off his and swallowed it. I did the same.

"Spearmint?" I asked, knowing I had added spearmint to a certain potion a long time ago.

"My favorite gum flavor," he said. They were the exact words I had used. I smiled wide as my horrible headache slipped away like satin from skin. "Are you hungry?"

"Sorta."

He nodded. "Get dressed, we will eat in the Great Hall."

I groaned. "Can't we just stay here? It's lunch time anyway."

"If we don't show up at all, what will the student body think?"

"Ohhh... I see. But won't they think the same thing even if we show up?"

"Yes. But we are still going."

"Ugh. Fine." I got up and left his room as he showered. When I got to my room, I brushed my hair and decided what I wanted to wear for the day. I chose a pair of olive green capris and a light khaki colored crochet top. I sprayed on body mist and slipped on my airwalks. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror before heading out the door. I only waited a few minutes before Severus came out of his room, his hair still wet. He was wearing his usual black dress pants and white button up shirt, but decided on a light black robe instead of his heavy ones. I much prefered the lighter attire.

"You look nice," I said.

"I could say the same for you."

"I didn't think it was too dressy."

"It's not. You look nice all the time." I felt my face grow hot. "Let's go." I nodded and placed my hand in the crook of his arm. We were about to step out of the dungeons when Severus stopped.

"Shit, I forgot to send in that bid."

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you."

"No, it would be better if we didn't walk in together. We don't want the students thinking about us that way yet."

"Your right," I said. I couldn't help but think he didn't want to be seen with me, but I pushed that theory away. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"You to," then he turned on his heel and headed back to the rooms. I kept walking to the Great Hall.

When I got there, there wasn't very many people eating. About 15 at each table. I sat down next to Candy, who turned and gave her whole attention to me.

"What?" I asked as I bit into my ham and cheese sandwich.

She raised her eyebrows. "You know what."

"No, I don't."

"Where on earth have you been? You haven't been..."

I laughed. "No. Severus said people would say that." I looked around to make sure no one was listening in on us. "I got drunk last night. We both did. Firewhiskey is the fucking shit."

She laughed. "And?"

"And what? We got drunk. That's all."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes. Because that's what happened. We eventually crashed in his bedroom, but that's it."

"In his bed?"

"No, in the closet. Yes in his bed!"

She laughed again, then became serious. "I'm leaving tommorow. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

"Whatever, I-" Candy stopped and pointed to the roof. I looked up to see a lone owl flying, swooping down at us. I wouldn't even call it an owl, it was so huge. It landed infront of me and dropped a note on a folded peice of parchment. I unfolded it and read:

I, Cornelius M. Fudge, Minister of Magic, approve of this bid, wedding Desiree L. Costello to Draco A. Malfoy. Sign your name at the bottom and give this bid to the carrier owl if you choose.

I stood up and handed Candy the note to read. "Is this a sick joke?" I called to Draco from across the Hall.

"Are you humored?" he called back.

"Hell no you motherfucker!"

"Anything good enough for the Professor is good enough for me."

"You just want revenge you basterd!" I was leaving my stool to kick his ass, but Candy tugged on my shirt. I ignored her, until she slapped me. "What?" She jabbed her thumb behind her. I didn't have to look to know whom it was. "Severus is behind me, isn't he?" She nodded. I slowly turned around, planting a nervous smile on my lips. "Hi, Severus."

"You really need to learn how to watch your language."

"Sorry," I mumbled. He headed to the Head Table, while his back was turned, I gave Draco the finger.

"I saw that Desiree Costello," he said as he kept walking.

"You did not! You had your back turned!"

He stopped walking and turned around. "And I got you to confess to it."

I narrowed my eyes. "You suck."

"Say what you will. That's detention." My mouth dropped as Draco started laughing hysterically.

"You can't give me detention!"

"I belive I just did," he said silkily. I plopped my butt on the stool.

"Damn that voice," I whispered to Candy. She giggled as we continued to eat lunch. I finished drinking my apple juice and stood up. "I'm going back to bed. Or do you need help packing?"

"Trying to get rid of me?" she asked.

"Why else would I offer?" I said jokingly.

"Help would be nice. Let me finish my sandwich." She took a big bite and threw the remains of her sandwhich on her plate. "I'm ready."

We smiled and talked as we walked up to Ravenclaw Tower. I was very sad she was leaving, but it was nice to be able to spend time with her before she left. She said the password and lead me upstairs. My eyes met clothes tossed everywherem and random things lying on her bed.

"Get your wand out, I've been trying to shrink everything like you did."

I laughed. "Someone needs to teach you how to do it."

"Ha ha, you're extremely funny."

"I know, don't tell me things I already know," I laughed.

"Shut up and do your work."

"YES MA'AM!" I shrunk as many things as I could in a span of about a minute. "Where do all these go?" I asked, holding a handfull of shampoos, brushes, and jewelry.

She handed me a black drawstring bag. "Put all that kind of stuff in there."

"I can do that."

She pinched my cheek. "I knew you could." We laughed together. We were silent as we worked, and we were done in about an hour.

"When are you leaving?"

"Early in the morning. So don't get drunk."

"I wont. I promise."

"Okay," she said. "You can go back to bed now."

I smiled and hugged her hard. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be waiting here for you."

"I'll come up here at about 6:30 alright?"

"Yep. Bye Desi."

"Bye," and I left. I walked down the stairs by myself, and I walked down to the dungeons by myself. I never realized how much I enjoyed his company. I missed him already. I walked a little faster to the dungeons than normal, and I kissed him a little too eagerly when I got there.

"What is up with you?" he asked. "Did someone spike your punch?"

"No, I missed you is all," I said as I tipped my head up to kiss him again. He smiled into my mouth.

"You should be getting your bid today at dinner."

"I hope so. I will be carrying a pen with me."

"Good," he said before he kissed me. This kiss was different though. It wasn't his normal sweet kiss, it was fiery, like he put his whole soul into it. It felt like it was burning my lips. The heat left when he started trailing fire down my throat to the skin on my collarbone. I almost fainted when he bit my collarbone. He began sweeping my side with the backs of his fingers, knowing well that I was ticklish by my hip. I squealed when he touched it. I almost jolted out of his arms. He held me a little closer after that. I sucked his neck as he bit his way up and own my neck and across my shoulders. This was getting dangerous. I would've done anything if he would ask. If this continued, I would lose my virginity in our study on the floor. I didn't want it to be like that.

"Your bed," I gasped. He nodded against my neck, grasped my hand and tugged me to his room. He gently pushed me on his bed, him falling right after me. I pushed his robe off his shoulders and pulled his arms from the sleeves. I reached up to start unbuttoning his white shirt, and he tugged on my top. I tried to get his shirt off while lifting myself above the bed so he could pull my shirt over my head. He gave up, instead running his fingers through my hair. A moan escaped my mouth, a moan I had tried to keep silent. I pulled his shirt tails out of his pants and then pulled his arms through. He was now shirtless, in all his glory. A dusting of black hair covered his muscular chest, and a trail of black hair led a road of wonders under his belt. I was shaking from excitement. He tugged on my shirt again. This time, I easily lifted myself and allowed him to pull it over my head. His pupils were dialated, and he was gasping for breath. Did I really excite him this much? He really did care about me.

He traced the straps of my bra down to my cleavage and back up again. We didn't say anything, there was no need for words. He looked at the candle sitting on the table next to his bed and he blew it out. There was still a candle lit on the other side of the room, so it was almost dark. I was sort of thankful he did that. I didn't know what to do now. I had never been this far. Before I knew what I was doing, I was unbuckling his belt and toying with his zipper. When did I become like this? Is this slutty? I didn't care.

"May I?" he asked, touching the button on my pants. I nodded, and he opened my jeans and slid them down my thighs and tossed them to the floor. I was in nothing but underclothes. I felt extremely vulnerable. It was a simple set, black bikini bottoms and black bra that dipped down low. The moment he ran his hand down my thigh, I had lost it. I didn't care what he thought, as long as he did something quick. I wiggled against him, hoping he would catch on. It didn't take long. In a blink of an eye the panties, and his pants and boxers were gone. He was rested between my legs, his length standing at attention. He lifted me up to unclasp my bra, and then pulled the straps from my shoulders. He leaned forward so his head was resting above my chest. My breasts became fully alert when I felt his hot breath flowing over them.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, his voice hoarse.

"Yes," I begged. He slid into me, and I thought I was going to come right then and there. He stopped when he felt the thin barrier. I closed my eyes. He slid out of me, then came back in a lot faster than the first time. The barrier was broken, and he was all the way in. His body quivered above mine.

"Holy fuck, I didn't expect it to hurt this much," I moaned quietly.

He groaned. "I didn't expect it to feel this damn good." I moved against him, and he thrust slowly. The pain quickly dissipated, and pleasure took its place. Not long after, I screamed his name and he grunted mine. He was slick with sweat, as was I. A chill went down my spine, and I moved closer to him. He began getting his breathing under control, and soon we were both breathing deeply.

"Did you expect me to suck at it?" I whispered.

He knew what I was talking about. "Most virgins do."

"Did I?"

"No, you did not," he kissed me twice. "You were better than anyone I have had." I smiled sleepily against his chest and yawned. He pulled the covers closer to my chin. "Sleep well, Love."

"I will," I whispered, and fell asleep. "I will."


	13. Chapter 13

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: last chap was sorta difficult to write, but I made it through!

Chapter 13

I woke to Severus' hair tickling my breast, and his hot breath on my stomach. I looked outside. It was still dark out, so that means it was still before 6 AM. I carefully lifted Severus' head off my body an placed it next to me. He didn't wake when I moved his arms either. I got out of bed, and almost fell back onto it. Pain shot through my body when I lifted myself up. I guess you have to pay double on the first night. I gritted my teeth and walked to my bathroom- as slowly as I could while still moving. I quickly swallowed a pain potion and relaxed my muscles as the pain went away. Not having to get undressed, I took a hot shower and let the water soothe me. When I was clean, I got out and wrapped a towel around my head and body, and headed for my wardrobe. I decided to wear the green and grey dress, the dress I was wearing when I recieved my first kiss from Severus. I looked at myself in my mirror. I didn't look any different, but I felt older somehow, more womanly. I decided to act more womanly too. Instead of walking fast, like I had to do to get to all of my classes, I walked slower and took longer strides. I found that my hips swayed more. I smiled slightly. I had a big bum and hips to sway, so why not? I left my rooms and sat on the couch. Soon, I heard Severus calling my name.

"Yes Severus?"

"Would come here?"

I got up and walked to his room. He was standing in front of the window, looking out across the lake. It was all fake of course, but he enjoyed looking at it none the less. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He placed his hands over mine. He was wearing the bottoms I had given him the night we got drunk.

"I think I will charm this window to look out on the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh really?" I asked, gently kissing his shoulder. "And why is that?"

He turned his head to look at me, then looked back out the window. "You see a many strange creatures come to the edge of the forest at night. I think you will enjoy the specimens."

"Sounds good to me," I said, resting my head against his back. "I love animals."

"Good, you will see your fill." He turned around and kissed me. "I see you are wearing something special."

I nodded. "After last night, I decided to wear this."

"How... Slytherin." I smiled against his chest.

"Get dressed you fool," I said to him. "I have to go see Candy before she leaves and we must go to breakfast."

"Why?"

"I must sign a certain bid, remember?"

"Oh, that is right. Just one moment." He walked to his bathroom, showered quickly, and got dressed. I had to wait only ten minutes.

"Hurry up Sev," I said jokingly. "Candy will be 80 by the time we get there."

He poked his head out of the steamy bathroom, a toothbrush in his hand and toothpaste in the other.

"Madam, for speaking to me that way, you shall be punished. I think a few good whippings shall be sufficient."

"You think so? Well, I believe I may need more."

He almost dropped his toothbrush. I laughed as he shut shut the door a little harder than necessary. I heard him chuckling over the running water.

I sat patiently on the corner of his bed until he walked out. He slipped his shoes on before we headed out the door. He went to the Great Hall, and I went to Ravenclaw Tower. As I walked inside the Common Room, Candy was sitting in the closest chair to the door. There was a large bag sitting next to her.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"There is no point for you to sit down. I will be leaving in a few minutes. I was supposed to be in Hogsmeade ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry," I said as I stood back up. "I had to wait for Severus. I let him sleep in."

"That's ok." She stood up as well. "Write to me if anything exciting happens."

"Like?"

She smiled slyly. "You know, anything."

I smiled big. "Ok, I have something for you right now."

"Wait, I know. You finally had sex."

"Finally? What you mean by that?"

She laughed as she hugged me. "I decided a while ago I was going to tell you when you lost yours, and you did. I lost mine forever ago."

I playfully slapped her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, so quit your bitching." I laughed and hugged her again. "I should be going."

"Of course," I said sorrowfully. I walked down to the doors with her, and I watched her walk down the road to the gates. I finally headed to the Great Hall when she apparated.

I sat down by myself at the Ravenclaw table and waited for the owl carrying Severus' bid. It flew from the rafters not long after I sat down. I took the letter and opened it. There it was, Fudge stating he approved of our marriage. I signed it quickly and tied it to the owls foot. I gave her a piece of my toast before she flew off. I looked up at Severus and smiled. He nodded back. I ate my breakfast in silence, and left to head back to our rooms when I was finished. Severus got up a few seconds after I did, so we walked down to the dungoens together.

"Will I still graduate? Since I missed a few weeks?"

"I'm sure Albus will still pass you. You missed those weeks for a good reason."

I nodded. "I hope so."

He breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Albus is also announcing marriages tonight, in case any of the students want to attend to them."

"You mean other students have chosen mates already?"

"I think those few consist of students that have gone steady for a few months."

I laughed. "Poor sods."

"We could have been them Desiree."

"No, it couldn't have been. We will love each other. Them, they know nothing of love."

"And you do?"

"That came out wrong," I laughed. I laced my fingers with his. "I have had few crushes, and fewer boyfriends. I think I know when I really like someone."

He smiled. "I feel the same way. Since I have not had any boyfriends however..." I laughed.

"You're right. You have had man friends," I joked.

"Damn straight." I snorted.

"Gay does not fit you Severus, and I'm glad it doesn't because I would have to fight off so many men with a baseball bat." He laughed. "You really need to laugh more," I said, becoming more serious. "I love listening to it, and it suites you."

"I'm sure living with you will make me laugh more than I have my entire life put together," he said sarcasticly. I placed my head on his shoulder for a brief second, then stood straight again.

"Do people think I am hermit?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I haven't went to class in like forever and all I do is go to the Great Hall. People are probably thinking naughty thoughts."

He laughed and hugged me. "Desiree, no one thinks you are a hermit. Dumbledore did tell everyone what we went through, so they know you wouldn't be going to class. Don't worry about it."

I nodded. He said the password and we walked inside. I started a fire in the fireplace and sat down on the couch. Severus grabbed a book and sat on the other side of the couch. He spread his long legs and patted the area between his thighs. I scooted to him and rested between his legs. I leaned back so my back was against his chest. He placed his head on my shoulder and opened the book infront of me. Then he began to read. It was a potions recipe book. There was potions I didn't even know exsisted. I eagerly asked him questions about each one, and he told me extra information about them. Hours had passed as we discussed the thick book.

"Severus, you have to teach me. Teach me how to make some of these, and I can help you with the potions for the Hospital Wing."

"I don't know Des, some of these are dangerous."

"Please? I'll be carefull."

"No, we had better not risk it."

"Well then, how about we brew the not dangerous ones, the ones we can use later."

"I suppose." I smiled and leaned back against him again. I was content to feel him breathing beneath me.

"When are we going to the Great Hall?"

"Soon."

"Good. I want to see everyone's faces when the Headmaster tells them we are to be wed. I will be one superior bitch. It will be great."

He laughed, but stopped. "Aren't you afraid of being made fun of?"

"Me? No, because 1: I will be married to you. And 2: if they are stupid enough to, I'll kick their ass. No one messes with me," we laughed together.

"So, do you want to head down to our entertainment?"

"Hell yes." I got up and waited until he was situated to leave. We were walking down the chilly corridor when I just thought of something.

"Severus, I know how we can stir up more commotion."

"Coming from you, I don't know if I want to hear it. Especially when you have that look in your eyes."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Ok, instead of splitting up when we get to the Great Hall, how about you walk me to my seat, and I'll kiss you before you head up to The Head Table." I laughed evilly. "It's perfect."

He raised his eyebrow. "I haven't been this... mischievous since I was a teenager. You are a bad influence on me."

"Oh please, there is no such thing as a bad influence on your person," I laughed. "Besides, naughty boys are always sexier."

He rolled his eyes and I smiled deeply. "I am not a boy."

"I know, I should've said men shouldn't have I?"

"Yes, you should have." He opened the doors to the Great Hall. No one looked at us, but when someone spotted Severus and I holding hands, and him walking me to my table... that's different. Every single head was turned, and I bet every mouth in those heads were open. I wanted to laugh, and a snort escaped me. Severus looked at me funny and I shook my head. I stopped when I got to my usual seat, and I turned to Severus. I slowly tipped my head up and kissed him lightly. I heard a few people asking 'what the fuck?' I pulled away, but Severus' face was still close to mine. He pecked me quickly and I smiled. He walked away, as students followed him with their eyes. I looked up Ravenclaw table. Everyone was looking at me, their mouths gaped and their faces as white as snow.

"Shut your mouths," I said, "You lot look like fish." They all shut their mouths with a snap. I giggled and looked up at Dumbledore, but I heard somone yelling my name.

"Desiree! Desiree Costello!" It was the Malfoy Spawn.

"Yea?" I yelled back.

"What the fuck was that about? Need a higher grade in potions?"

"Watch your mouth Malfoy, you could seriously get into trouble."

He stood up. "Shut the fuck up Costello, you can't do anything to me." I stood up as well, and I got out of my seat. I headed for the Slytherin table. I saw his eyes flash fear for a minute.

"DESIREE!" Severus bellowed. I stopped and turned to look at Severus. His face was angry.

I turned back to Malfoy. "You had better thank him later becasue you were just about to get your ass kicked infront of everyone. And by a girl." I turned on my heel and walked back to my table. Malfoy left. I sat down again and looked at Dumbledore again. He was standing, and clearing his throat. The Hall became silent as I waited for him to make his speech.

"Students, there will be weddings next week. If you want to attend to any of them, you are welcome to do so. They will be held on the grounds outside." He then began to list off names. "Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley. Seamus Finnigan to Hermione Granger. Logan Anderson to Hannah Abbott. Mitchell Bassic to Helena Ports. Severus Snape to Desiree Costello. Enjoy your meal." He then sat down and food weighed the tables down again, like usual. The Hall, however, was a lot louder than usual. I sat for a few minutes, not hungry at all. I stood up and left, not going to the dungeons, but outside. I didn't look to see if Severus was following me. I walked outside and sat beneath a tree. It was starting to get dark out, and the air was a warm breeze. It felt good on my shoulders and back. I leaned against the tree's trunk and I closed my eyes. I guess I dozed off because when I woke up, the sky was black and I heard someone screaming my name franticly.

"Severus?" I asked into the night.

"Desiree?" he answered back. "Where are you?"

"I'm by a big tree." I heard running and I seen Severus running towards me. He stopped when he got to me, then pulled me to my feet.

He crushed me in a hug and then lifted my head to look at him. "I have been looking everywhere for you. I thought something happened to you."

"Nothing happened, I just dozed off is all." He hugged me again and we sat on the ground. I layed on the soft, thick grass, and he layed beside me.

"There are so many stars," I said quietly.

"Yes," he loosly held my hand. Just looking up at the many stars in the sky made me think of one of my favorite songs. I haven't listened to muggle music in a long time, so I only remembered a verse or so.

I soflty began to sing. "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath. Truly Madly Deeply Do. I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. And when the stars are shining, brightly in the velvet sky. I'll make a wish send it to heaven. Then make you cry. That's all I remember."

"It was beautiful."

"That was my favorite song ever. You should listen to it. I'll have to conjure up a CD player or something."

"That would be nice," he whispered, then rolled over so he was facing me. He lightly kissed my mouth, and I kissed him back.

"Is it wise to be doing this here?" I asked jokingly.

"You are right." I scooted closer to him anyways, and snuggled into his robes. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled and placed his head on top of mine. This was no big deal. We have slept outside together, the only difference was that we weren't trapped.

A/N: next chap, we get married! Yay! oh, and the song that was briefly sung is called truly madly deeply by savage garden. my all time fav song, its very beautiful listen to it


	14. Chapter 14

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: ... not much to say... WEDDING

Chapter 14

Severus and I decided we would have our wedding on Wednesday. The week passed by quickly, and now it was Monday once again. I still had not picked out my wedding gown, I had no idea if Severus was wearing a tux, and it was almost my time of the month. I was very nervous. Who wants to find out if they are pregnant a few days after their wedding? Oh wait, I guess that's me!

I was extremely tired at the moment. I only got a few hours of sleep because we insisted on making love a million times, and then the few precious hours of sleep I had weren't that great. Weird, terrifying dreams would haunt my mind, but I couldn't remember them when I woke up. I was going to ask Severus about them when he awoke. I always pictured him as one of those people that wake up early when they don't have to. Boy, was I wrong. That man LOVES his sleep. I got out of bed and walked to my rooms. I haven't even slept in the bed yet. I smiled at the thought and got in the shower. I was about to rinse the conditioner out of my hair when the curtain was ripped open. I screamed and almost slipped, falling into a man's arms.

"Can you scream any louder?" Severus asked as his chest got soaked.

"You scared me!"

"Obviously. I wanted to tell you I am awake."

"Obviously."

His eyes narrowed and then he smiled slightly. He kissed me and stepped in.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"You think this is hot?"

He nodded but continued to stand under the steamy spray. I handed him my shampoo as I continued to rinse the conditioner from my hair. When I was finished, I stepped aside so he could rinse his hair. I picked up a washcloth and lathered it with body wash.

"Wash my back for me?"

He took the soapy cloth from me as I moved my wet hair aside. He slowly moved the cloth over my shoulders and down my back. I shivered when he got to my lower back. He stopped.

"I think you can get the rest." I nodded and turned so I could wash the rest of me. He moved so I could rinse off. I applied more soap to the cloth and motioned him to turn around with my finger. He smiled and turned. I had to reach up to get his shoulders. I went as slowly as I could, to see if he was ticklish. Sadly, he wasn't. I handed him the cloth when I was done and I got out.

"So your leaving me in this scolding hot water by myself?"

"Yes I am," I laughed. "Don't worry Honey, I'll be right here." He stuck his head out from the curtain and shook his head and laughed. I smiled. I sat on the toilet lid, freezing my ass off. I stood up again and went to the sink. I grabbed hold of it as a wave of dizzyness over took me. Severus was just stepping out of the shower.

"You okay?" he asked seriously.

"I think so, I just got dizzy all of a sudden." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He helped me to my room and sat me on the bed. He went to my wardrobe and picked out my clothes for me.

He handed them to me and said, "I will be right back. I am going to get dressed." I nodded and I started drying off. I looked at the clothes. A green bra and panties, a simple pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I slipped them on quickly and laid down on the bed. I heard Severus walk back in. I sat up when I saw what he was wearing.

"Whoa, you look good in jeans."

"Thank you. The only reason I tried them is because you favor them so much. They are comfortable."

I chuckled, "Yea, I know. So what are you doing today?"

He cleared his throat.

"Well?" I asked.

"I... I am picking out my tux."

"Oh, I see. I am in the need of a gown myself."

"You haven't picked your wedding dressings yet?"

"No. Could we do it together?"

"I don't think your supposed to, but we can bend the rules a bit."

I nodded and stood up. I grasped his hand as we left my room.

"Are you going to be alright? Who knows how long we will be gone."

"I will be okay, or so I hope. No, I will be fine. Let's go." He bowed his head and we went to Hogsmeade.

Severus was harder to shop for than I thought. It's not everyday you meet someone as tall and shapely as him. It's not like he had curves, but he had a thicker chest and rear end. More muscular than anything. He usually had his clothes taylored, but now was not the time. Transfiguration was going to happen once we got home. We chose the one that fit him the best and paid for it. It was an expensive tux, but Severus insisted on having the best- for both of us.

We walked to the other part of The Wizards and Witches Closet to the wedding gowns. I wanted a simple white gown, so It wouldn't cost much. I selected one that was a tube top except for thin silk straps that hung around my shoulders. At the bottom of the skirt, it was sparkly, but the further up the skirt you got the less bright the sparkles were. It was a size smaller than usual for me, but I decided on trying it anyways. They didn't have any bigger in this style. I walked to the dressing room with it in my hands, and Severus followed me. He sat in a chair across from the small room I was in. I stripped down and stepped into the smooth dress. I tugged a little when it came to my hips, but it came over them fairly easy. The tough part came when I had to zip up the side. I pulled it up my waist, but it was hard to zip when I got to the bust. I pulled the sides together as well as I could and the zipper gave in. I was in the dress, and I liked the way it looked on me. The skirt was light and flowing, and the waist wasn't too tight. Around the bust was, however, so my breasts were sort of bulging over the top a bit. I walked out of the dressing room, searching Severus' face to see what he thought about it. He smiled widely.

"I love it," he said, "it looks great on you."

"You think so?"

He nodded. I nodded once and went back into the room to change. The zipper came down easier than it went up.

We payed for our clothes and headed for a shoe store. The one we chose was Madam Malkin's Shoes For Every Occasion. This wouldn't take very long. I quickly picked out a pair of white wedge sandals, and Severus got normal dress shoes. We paid for those as well and walked out.

"Would you mind going to the Leaky Caldron? A drink sounds nice," Severus said.

I nodded, "I am thirsty myself." We walked to the Leaky Caldron, which wasn't very far from Madam Malkin's.

When we went inside, laughter, cigar smoke, and liquor showered over me. Severus pulled me to an empty table and waved a waitress over.

"Oh, hello Professor Snape," she said. There was something in her voice that she was covering up. I would've guessed sadness.

"Maureen, you do not sound like yourself," Severus said.

She nodded. "I just heard about this Law with Fudge. So many of us are upset."

"I know what you mean," Severus said seriously.

She glanced at me, and looked back at Severus. "Are you two caught up in this Law?"

"Is that why we are together you mean?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound rude.

She cautiously nodded. "Yes, that is partly the reason," I answered.

"Would you happen to be the woman that saved Severus' life a while back?" I licked my lips and nodded.

She smiled. "This world would not be what it is without him," she said as she patted Severus shoulder. "So what can I get you two?"

"I would like three shots of firewhiskey. Desiree, what would you like?"

"Butterbeer is fine."

"Coming right up," Maureen said. She left our table and went to another.

"No shots for you my dear?" Severus joked. I smiled softly and shook my head. He looked in my eyes. Would he be able to read what was going through my mind at the moment? It must have struck him, because his eyes got wide.

"You don't think your..."

"I am not sure. But I will know in a few days. Friday actually."

He clasped my hand in his. "I am happy if you are." I smiled and looked up as Maureen set our order in front of us. She didn't say anything, but looked at our clasped hands none the less. I sipped my butterbeer and Severus warmed his drink.

"I am excited about our wedding," I said.

"I never thought I would say this, but so am I." I smiled. He tippped his liqour into his mouth and swallowed. I looked at his next shot with envy.

He laughed. "Don't even look at it Desiree. You have only had this once before."

"I know, but I remember the whole thing... or some of it anyway," I laughed. We sat in comfortable silence. Severus downed the next shot and looked at my almost empty glass.

"Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded. "Do you have to be somewhere?"

"No. But the strange looks we are getting is making me angry. I want to rip someone's head off their shoulders." I saw a man that was looking at us quickly turn his head.

"Yes, I am quite ready to leave." Severus stood first and pulled out my chair for me. He tossed a few galleons on the table and we headed for the door. Seeing that man look away when Severus said that lit a fire in me. I was pissed at him, and I had no idea who he was. There was two women sitting on the bar next to the door, and as we passed them, I heard one of them whisper to the other, "What the hell was that man thinking? Just because there is a law doesn't mean..." I stopped in my tracks. That fire was now blue with heat. Severus looked at me as I glared at the woman. They both looked to be in their mid twenties. You think they would know better.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face," I said to her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she asked angrily.

"I fucking heard you, you dumb bitch!"

"Desiree, lets go..."

"No Severus! I will not let this skinny cunt talk about us that way!" The woman stood from her chair. She was a tall, willowy blonde, and she was as tall as Severus with her heels.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said as she glared down at me.

The muscle in my jaw jumped, and I slapped her. Her hand went to her face, and the other flew to my cheek. It hurt, and my cheek grew hot. Severus was dragging me out of the bar, but adrenaline was running, and there was no way I was leaving, not after she said, "That's right, get your fat ass girlfriend out of here."

"Oh hell no!" I yelled. I pulled myself from Severus' arms and grabbed her hair. She bent back and yelped. I punched her eye socket. She would have a nice black eye in the morning. She tripped me, and I stumbled to the floor. Severus shoved her into the bar and rushed to my side. He helped me up. He looked at the woman. Her hair was a mess and her eye was red, getting redder by the second.

"If there is anything wrong with my child, I will know whom to blame," he said dangerously.

"Is that a threat?" she breathed.

"No. It is a promise," and he steered me out the bar. I looked straight ahead as we slowly walked to the closest apparation point.

"You should've let me kick her ass," I said.

"You could be with child, and besides, you won."

"Yea, because you stepped in."

"You have no idea how angry I was when I seen you fall. I would've let you fight, but after you fell there was no way I was letting you. You could've hurt yourself or our child."

"I might not even be pregnant, who knows?"

"It's still a chance, and I will not let you run wild if there is," he said firmly. He held my hand as we apparated back to Hogwarts. We walked to the gates and down the road.

"I am tired," I said quietly as he opened the doors.

"You should be."

"I am sorry if I dissapointed you."

"You didn't. I was proud the way you stood up for yourself." I walked closer to him. We were soon in the dungeons, and I was soon lying on Severus' bed. I laid on my stomach as he rubbed my back and shoulders. Time was short it seemed.

I sat in my room by myself. This sucked. I had to do everything by myself. I had to get my dress, my shoes, and do my hair. It actually looked prety good. I wondered what Severus looked like. It didn't matter, I was going to marry him anyway. I looked at the clock on my wall. Well, time to go. I went to my mirror once more. My hair was fairly curly, and the hair on the top of my head was pulled back into a barrette. The curls cascaded down my back and flipped out on the ends. I was carrying only a few roses that were a shade of light purple. My green eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual. I left my room and went down through the dungeons. Severus had showed me an easier way to get outside to where we were having our wedding so I wouldn't have to walk through the entire school. We were having it by the big tree we slept under together, and the song I sang to him was going to be played on the first dance. Me and the rest of the women that were being married today decided that we would have the after party as one big party, and classes were canceled for the rest of the week. I think Severus had something to do with that.

I smiled as the warmth from the sun hit my face. There were many chairs set up in aisles, and a carpet that lead to the tree. I went back into the castle to wait for Professor McGonagal. She was there already.

"Ms. Costello, you look beautiful," she said.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You and Severus will go first. The rest will be married after you two. When you hear music being played, you step out. Then you will say whatever Albus tells you to say."

I nodded.

"I am very happy for Severus. At least he will get alnog easily with you, and hopefully you with him."

"We get along wonderful. I love him more everyday."

She smiled. "Once you get passed Severus' rough exterior, he is very easy to like."

"I know what you mean," I laughed.

"Well, I need to be going. I think teachers are supposed to have front row seats." She briskely left the castle.

I stood patiently and waited for the tune of music. Again, by myself. I laughed at my own self pity. I was getting married, I was becoming a woman. There was no room for pity. I had to be a good wife, cook, whatever Severus wanted. And I found that didn't sound terrible.

I could hear people talking on the other side of the door. I didn' think anyone would show up.

Everyone became quiet and I heard the light tinkling of music. Someone opened the door, and I slowly walked out. Almost every seat was filled, and some of the people I had never seen before. I looked up and saw Severus, watching me closley as I came closer to him. Dumbledore was standing behind him, his back pin straight and wearing white robes. Severus smiled as I walked up to him and clasped his hand in mine. We turned and faced Dumbledore.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to help celebrate marriages of various couples. Face eachother please." Severus took up my other hand and we waited. "Is there anyone who vouches these two should not be wed?" Everything was silent. "Severus Octavious Snape, will you be there for this woman in sickness and health, pain and happiness, and love her unitil death parts you?"

"I will," Severus said silkily.

Dumbledore looked at me. "Desiree Audrey Costello, will you be there for this man in sickness and health, pain and happiness, and love him until death parts you?"

"I will," I said.

"Rings," Dumbledore said and lifted his arm a small pillow appeared out of no where by the door behind us and slowly floated towards his out stretched arm. When it came to his hand, he placed it between us. I picked up the larger ring and Severus the smaller one.

"Place the ring on your wife's left hand Severus." Severus did as he as told.

"Place the ring on your husband's left hand Desiree." I slipped the ring on his hand.

"Severus, you may kiss your bride." Severus leaned closer and kissed me lightly. Everyone started clapping, and I heard a wolf whistle. I smiled into his mouth and we headed down the carpet. The sky magically started raining flower petals, and when we got into the castle, we were covered in them. I kissed Severus again, and he deepened it.

When we came up for air, I looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Severus," I said quietly.

"I love you too." I smiled and we walked down to the Great Hall to get a drink and watch the rest of the weddings happening that day. Then we were going to enjoy the party after.

A/N: WHOA! Long chap huh? Next, the after party and who knows what else!


	15. Chapter 15

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: CHARGE!

Chapter 15

I smiled as I watched so many people crowd into the Great Hall. And they were all there for a few of us. I was standing with the brides, as we were told to do so. Severus was with the grooms, and he was the tallest one. Hermione tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and looked at her.

"You really like him don't you?" she asked me. The rest of the brides looked at me.

I did not falter for a second. "Of course I do. He is the only man that has treated me like I was something. I love him deeply."

She smiled widely. "I hope I feel the same way about Seamus some day."

"So... are the rumors true Des?" Helena Ports asked as she punched me lightly on the shoulder.

Oh gods, what rumors? "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're serious?" Ginny asked, an astonished look on her face.

I raised an eyebrow. Hermione laughed and said, "I don't know if you really want to hear them."

"Now I have to," I laughed.

She leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "There are a lot of rumors flying around about how large he is, how good he is in bed, you know, the whole works."

I looked at her. Then I busted out laughing. "Huge, and spectacular," I said. Everyone started laughing. Severus looked at us, and they all shut up. He shook his head and continued his conversation with Harry. I sighed deeply.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No," I said, glancing back at Severus. "I am happy to be here."

"Awww..." everyone sighed. I smiled and we started a different conversation. Not long after, Dumbledore stood from the Head Table and everything quieted down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, students and faculty, we will have the first dance be for the new couples. After, the rest of you may join. Enjoy, and congratulations."

The lights magically dimmed down, and I walked to Severus. I stepped into his arms and laid my head on his chest. The moment the music played, I looked into Severus eyes.

"How did you know? Did you request it?"

He nodded. "Do you like it?" I was amazed he had found the song that I had sung to him a while back, and now it was playing for our first dance.

"You know it," I said as I kissed him and replaced my head on his chest. I hummed along to the song that I loved as I danced with the man that I loved.

The song was over before I wanted it to, and Severus led me to the drinks. He poured a glass of punch and handed it to me. I was about to take a sip when he took it from my hands.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I forgot." He took his wand from a pocket inside his jacket and waved it over my glass. A thin stream of amber liquid spurted from the surface of the punch to the tip of his wand. He let it drop to the floor and vanished it.

"The punch is spiked," I said.

He nodded. "I figured someone might try it, even though light alcohol is allowed."

I shook my head and took the glass back from him. I took a sip and said, "What idiots. I should go tell the others."

"Others?"

"The other brides. They might be in the same predictament as me."

"That is wise of you."

I laughed and shrugged a shoulder. "I know." I left and headed for the table Hermione and Ginny were sitting at.

"Where are your men?" I asked.

"We could ask the same of you," Hermione said.

I laughed. "Severus is over by the punch table. I think he is attempting removing all the liquor from it."

Ginny immediatly spit out the drink she had in her mouth. "What?" she asked as she wiped her mouth. Hermione patted her back.

"That is why I came over here, to tell you the punch was spiked. I never thought it would be. I happen to be... well, I am not for sure, but still."

"I think I might be as well," Ginny said.

I nodded. "I was and still am a bit terrified at the thought of motherhood."

"Please, sit," Hermione said. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So we are all going through the same problem?" she asked. Ginny and I nodded. "We can't drink, but our husbands can."

I nodded. "I was thinking about asking Severus not to so I wouldn't have to watch him, but that sounded really selfish of me. I am fine with it."

"You mean he would do that for you?" Ginny asked. "If I asked Harry to stop drinking while I was around he'd probably tell me to shove it."

"Ouch," I said. She nodded.

"Life sucks when your married," she said.

"It does not," I said. "I am looking forward to it."

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione asked me. "You have to be joking. Cleaning up after a man and caring for kids doesn't sound like something I would look forward to."

"Of course not, you are you. You have a great mind that you love exercising. I would much rather have someone at home that loves and needs me. I would rather have a family than a mind that could make me a million dollars."

"With children, you can't go out and have fun or party or get dead ass drunk," Ginny said.

I laughed. "Before I met Severus, I didn't do any of that. And being with him is better than getting wasted. Even though being drunk with him is pretty fun."

They laughed and Hermione asked, "Being drunk with him? So you have been drunk?"

"Sadly, yes. I am a terrible drunk. It takes a lot of liquor to get Severus wasted."

"Hmm... I wonder how the Professor acts when he is drunk," Ginny said.

"If you can only think of him as the evil man that teaches potions, than you don't want to see him drunk," I laughed.

"Yes, you are probably right," she said. "Oh, hello Harry."

"Hello," Harry said as he bent down to kiss her forehead. I stood up.

"Well, I guess you guys know that, so I should be getting back to Severus."

"Wait," Harry said. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "You have no idea how fond he is of you. He diserves you, and I think you are very brave to live the rest of your life with a man as stubborn and hard headed as he. Treat him well will you?"

"You had better believe it," I said seriously. I waved and walked away. I spotted Severus conversing with a man I did not recognize, but then again I could only see back. I watched as Severus' brow furrowed with anger, and I quickened my pace.

I wasn't far from him when I heard his voice rise in volume. "Severus?" I questioned. He glanced at me, and the man he was arguing with turned around. The man was almost identical to Severus, but he looked a bit older and his chin wasn't as square.

"Who is this?" the man asked.

"This is my wife, Desiree. Love, this is my brother Damien." I stuck my hand out to shake, but he glared at me and turned to Severus. I was about to say something, but Severus shook his head.

"Why would you do this to our bloodlines Severus?" Damien asked angrily. "To marry someone whom is so much younger than you, whom is fat, most likely american, and is a mudblood-"

"I never want to hear you speak about her that way again."

He looked at me again, his top lip rising in disgust. "You actually care for the girl?"

Severus clasped his hands around his brother's throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"Yes, I care a fucking lot about her, a hell of a lot more than you do your poor wife. Do you even still have a wife? You haven't killed her yet?"

"Severus, I think that is enough!"

"His first wife he pushed off a cliff!" he yelled.

I watched as Damien's face became blue. "Severus, your killing him!" I pulled on one of his arms, and it came loose. Color flooded back into his cheeks. By now, many people were watching the three of us.

"Hey, go back to your partners! There is nothing to watch!"

"I disagree," someone said.

"Alright, who just fucking said that? Because when I find out who did is getting their ass beat!" I heard a 5th year yelp and run from the Great Hall. Everyone else went back to dancing.

"Outside you two, now." I walked out of the Great Hall and headed outside. I heard two sets of feet following me out the door.

When we were outside, I stood by a tree and crossed my arms over my chest. "So why do you two hate eachother?"

Damien was anxious to tell. "He does not respect our bloodlines, and the fact that if he marries you, it will be social suicide."

I lifted my hand to show him my ring. "Too late, he is my husband, so you are going to have to suck it up or shove it. Your choice. Now Severus, why must you fight on our wedding?"

He stumbled for words. "I have always hated him, and he had no right to show up here."

"I know Baby, but it is a consequence that he made. I do hope you are happy," I said, aiming that at Damien.

"Bloody americans, always think they are high and mighty," Damien said.

I walked forward and poked him in the chest. "I suggest you watch your fucking mouth pal, because I know some dark shit, and I can practice them on you. Besides, I am high and mighty, so why don't you do as I say or I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will taste it."

"That is why I like her," Severus said.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into Little Brother," Damien said as he turned to walk to the gates to leave Hogwarts.

"But she likes me Damien!" Severus called after him. I smiled and placed my hand in the crook of his arm. We walked back the the party, and I did not leave his side until we were ready to leave.

When the Hall started emptying and I started yawning, we head back to the dungeons. I remember Severus said something about having sex on your wedding night was a ritual, but I was just too tired, and I think Severus was as well. He had only had a few drinks, so he wasn't feeling too well. Not enough to get a buzz or drunk, but enough to make you sick. The moment we were in our rooms, I started stripping my wedding dress. My shoes, my knee highs, and I took out my hair barrette. I carefully laid my dress on a chair and then threw myself into Severus' bed. I slipped under the covers and waited for him. He soon slipped under them too, and his chest was hot from the tux.

"Is it mandatary to make love on your wedding night?" I asked as I scooted closer to him. He shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure." He moved and was over top of me. He bent down closer and said, "Let's not take a chance." He kissed and entered me at the same time. I sighed into his mouth, and we finished our marriage rituals in spectacular ways.


	16. Chapter 16

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: let us go into fanfiction land yay!

Chapter 16

I woke up early on Saturday. I hurried into the bathroom. When I was finished, I flushed the toilet, hurridly washed my hands and ran back out. I jumped on the bed, and Severus was awake immediatly.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

I couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Severus, I'm not on the rag yet! Come on, we have to go to the Hospital Wing to get a pregnancy test!" I slipped on my heart pajamas, and I pulled Severus out of bed and pushed him into the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush and he slowly came out with black pants on. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the dungeons. The poor man, he wasn't up two minutes and I already had him out of bed and running up staircases.

I dragged Severus into the Hospital Wing and set him on a cot. I then hurried into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"My, you are awake very early, Child," she said.

"It is very important Madam Pomfrey, I need a pregnancy test," I said. She looked out her office and saw Severus falling asleep on the cot I placed him on.

"You brought him with you?"

"Yes, he's the father if I am. Why wouldn't I bring him?"

She shrugged and went to her desk. She unlocked the bottom drawer and handed me a small box. "The fairy will tell you what to do. There is a bathroom in that door," she said as she pointed behind her. I walked in and locked the door. I leaned against the sink and opened the box.

The tiniest fairy I had ever seen flew out of the box. She had a green glow around her, and her little dress was green as well. Her wings sparkled as they fluttered about.

"Hello Deary," the little fairy said.

"Hello."

"So, I know why you are here."

"So do I."

"My my my," she said, shaking her head. "Are you Slytherin?"

"No Ma'am. I am a Ravenclaw. My husband is the Slytherin."

"Husband? What is the name of him?"

"Severus Snape."

Her little eyes got big. "Well, we need to tell Professor Snape if he will have a child now do we not?"

I nodded vigorously.

"You are excited aren't you?"

"Very."

She nodded. "There aren't very many teens that are quiet as thrilled as you are about this test. Lift your shirt up please." I did as I was told. "Now try to hold as still as you can, this may tickle a bit." The fairy flew into my stomach and was gone. I watched in awe as my skin popped up here and there, showing me where the small fairy was. A few seconds later, she flew back out again.

"So?" I asked hopefully. "Is there a child somewhere in there?"

She nodded. I screamed. I opened the door and ran out to Severus. Madam Pomfrey was sitting next to him.

"We have a child Severus," I said. He stood up and hugged me tightly. I hugged back.

"Oh, I am so proud of you two," Madam Pomfrey said. "This will be the first child born to the Marriage Law."

"It will, won't it," I stated.

"It will," Severus said.

"Should we be happy? I thought we hated this Law."

"We do hate it, but I would never be upset at a child of mine being brought into the world by a woman I care about."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey," I said as we walked out the doors.

"Your welcome child!" she called.

As we walked down the hallways, students were starting to wake up and head down to breakfast. They gave us weird looks, and I realized we were still in our sleep clothes, and Severus didn't have a shirt on.

A 7th year Gryffindor passed us with a few of her friends. I felt white heat fill my limbs as I watched her look Severus up and down. "Looking good Professor," she said.

"Hey, keep walking and your mouth shut," I stopped and said. She kept walking on, but turned around to glare at me. "He's mine, and whatever sexy voice you were going for, you missed."

"Fuck you," she said.

"That is detention," Severus said. The girl smiled, thinking it would be with him. "No, you will have it with Filch." She rolled her eyes and talked with her friends, probably saying bad shit about me. I couldn't care too much, he was mine and it was going to stay that way if I could help it.

I wrapped my arm around his bare waist and we kept on. I hoped we would run into another horny Gryffindor, but we didn't. Maybe the days would pass by quicker now that I knew we would have a child and there wasn't much more to worry about.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

The first semester of a new year at Hogwarts was almost over, and I was huge. Our baby, which happened to be a boy, is the oldest out of the few soon- to- be- born babies. Hermione and Ginny are in the mother list, as are a few others. All of them are not as big as I am, and Hermione thinks her baby is going to kill her. Her morning sickness has returned, only it happens at night.

I did graduate, with alright grades. Only one excellent, and that was in Potions. I was thrilled. Severus and I were still in the dungeons, and he was still teaching. Hermione had taken up the empty slot as transfiguration professor, and to no ones surprise, Harry filled in for Professor Lupin. I was on the verge of asking Severus is I could teach his first and second years, but I decided I would wait until our son was born. I still didn't think Severus would let me though.

We still had not decided on a name. Severus wanted a roman god name, and I wanted to name him Aidan Kael, or after his father. I think Severus may win, but I will name our next child!

At the moment, Severus and I were walking down to supper. Since I was no longer a student, I got to sit at the Head Table with the teachers and faculty. At the beggining of the year, I was very honored to sit with Severus colleages and my past mentors, but a few days ago I got a little embarrassed. I was sitting next to Severus and drinking Dr. Pepper (I had the worst craving for it so I made Severus conjure up some for me) when our baby started kicking. The first kick was rather hard, so I choked on my drink. Before I could breath again, I grabbed Severus' hand and placed it over the tiny foot inside me. His eyes got large in awe and he scooted closer to place his other hand on the spot. Hermione and Professor McGonagal got up to see what Severus was doing, and soon both of them were feeling my stomach. My face was extremely hot, and I glanced at Harry. His face was as pink as a jelly bean. Realizing that the great Harry Potter was embarrassed as well when he wasn't even close to me made me feel tons better, and my face cooled down. The two women cooed over my stomach and I laughed.

"Ladies, he isn't even born yet," I said.

"He will be very cute," Minerva said. "If he gets your looks Desiree," she laughed.

"Hey!" Severus said. "My son will not look like a woman!"

I laughed again and said, "We will have to see. I rather hope he gets Severus pointed features. Men always look better when they look more... rugged."

"Definately," Hermione said.

"Let's hope he doesn't get my nose," Severus said.

I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his long nose. "Oh shush Severus, I love your nose." A bunch of first year Gryffindors had the guts to call out 'oooooo!' One hard look from Severus shut them up immedialtely. We continued on with our meal in light conversation.

I sat between Severus and Harry today. "Hello Harry," I said. "How are you?"

"I am fine and you?"

"Little tired, but other than that I am great. How is Ginny?"

"Still puking. I think the swell in her ankles is finally going down. She is afraid it will come back."

I laughed. "Tell her it will. A few more times, she still has a while to go. Four more months correct?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Poor women. I thank God I am not one."

I laughed and shook my head. "Sometimes I think the same thing, but I get over it quickly."

He nodded and started on his meal. I thought of a salad with Dorothy Lynch dressing and chicken, and a side order of chocolate covered Cheetos. They popped in front of me and I dug in.

"What the hell are those?" Severus asked with disgust coating his voice as I bit into a Cheeto.

"Muggle fried treats with chocolate on them. They are called Cheetos with chocolate. Want one?" I handed him my small bowl of them and he gingerly took one. I picked up my fork and picked up a leaf of lettuce almost drowning in dressing. He slowly chewed the Cheeto.

"Is that cheese?" he asked.

I nodded. "Who would've known cheese and chocolate are good together? Oh wait, I did! You know what else is good? Fruit snacks and jerky, that is good. That stuff is the shit."

Severus laughed as a packet of Walt's Homestyle Beef Jerky and a small bowl of fruit snacks appeared infront of me. My salad was forgotten as I munched on munchies.

"Des, if our son picks up these terrible habits..."

"Oh Severus, I hardly ever do this. My hormones are fucked up and telling me to eat this stuff, so I am. Let me be pregnant in peace."

"As you wish," he said as he reached over me to get more of my Cheetos. I handed him a slice of jerky and a few fruit snacks.

He loved them.

"You two are disgusting," Harry said as he took a Cheeto and a slice of jerky. He ate them and continued his conversation with Hermione. When supper was almost over, a large bowl of chocolate covered Cheetos appeared before him.

"Disgusting, eh?" I asked.

"Well, you're pregnant and you like this stuff. Maybe Ginny will too."

"It will make her happy," I said.

His eyes rolled to the ceiling and I heard him murmer, "Thank you Gods." He stood and hurried out of the Great Hall, and I laughed the whole time he walked away.

Severus and I sat on the couch together, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. Many different things swam through my brain, and none of them were school appropriate. I leaned forward and lightly nipped his earlobe. His head turned to look at me, but my lips were glued to his neck. I gently bit his now pulsing vein beneath his chin. When he turned his body to face me, his shoulder dug into my breast, which happened to be extremely sore and tender. I bit his neck harder than I had wanted to, and he advanced on me faster than I had ever seen him before. Maybe pain was a thing of his, I don't know, but we were in bed before I knew it. He was on the bed, and I was standing infront of him. He unbuttoned and removed my jeans and panties,and then lifted my shirt above my head and pulled my arms free. He unclasped my bra and pulled the straps down my shoulders. He playfully bit the side of one of them and I hissed in pain.

"Something wrong?" he asked, thinking he had really hurt me.

"No," I gasped. "They are tender." He nodded and ran his lips and tongue over the place he had bit me. The pain was quickly gone, and I was ready for him. I tugged his shirt from him and took off his shoes and socks. He pulled me on the bed and slid his pants and boxers off. He then straddled me as best he could without hurting our baby. I placed my hands on his waist as I felt him slid into me. I moaned as he moved slowly.

"Faster damnit," I cried. He greedily obliged. We were there, desperately wanting to hit that great climax. I dug my nails into his back and scratched him as I came and screamed his name. He pumped himself into me so hard I was afraid I was bleeding as he tried to catch his own wave. A few seconds later he bellowed my name as hot silk flowed into me. I whispered appologies into his ear as he tried to catch his breath, him resting his head on my shoulder. I bet his back was killing him from hunching over. I ran my hands down his sides and back up again, trying to soothe the deep scratches I left on his back.

"It's fine," he breathed. "That made it great." I smiled softly as he slid out of me and rested next to me. I scooted closer to him and he pulled the blankets over us. I layed my head on his chest and he placed his hand protectively over my stomach. All three of us slept peacefully that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: I know I have not mentioned it much, but I don't own anything you great people at home recognize

Chapter 17

Severus and I walked down to breakfast together. He had to keep stopping so I could catch up to him. I think he was beginning to get irritated. My ankels were swollen, my hips hurt, and pain shot between my legs every time I took a step. He ripped my walls last night, and I don't think I will let him get that excited while I'm pregnant again.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. He didn't hide his irritation very well.

I became defensive immediatly. "It's not my fault! My hips are sore, my ankles are swollen more than usual, and you ripped my walls last night! Of course there is nothing wrong! I'm perfect!"

A muscle in his jaw jumped. "I am sorry, I had no idea."

I took a deep breath and said, "It is okay, you don't have to worry about little things like that."

"But I should, you are with child now because of me. I am putting you through all of this."

"Oh Severus," I laughed, "I helped too, don't you remember? Don't blame yourself."

"It is hard not to when you go through small aches and pains everyday. I feel as if I put them there."

"Severus, those aches and pains are there for a good cause."

He nodded and said, "You are looking radiant today."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your skin and hair is glowing."

"Thank you," I said with a smile on my face. When we got to the Head Table, he pulled my chair out for me and I thankfully sat down.

"Oh my goodness Desiree!" Minerva stated. "You are glowing today!"

"So I have heard," I laughed. I decided to have toast and sausage for breakfast, and it popped up on a plate, steam still rising from the sausage. Severus poured a glass of orange juice and handed it to me. I took a sip and picked up a slice of toast.

"No funky food today?" Harry asked a few seats away from me.

"No, not today," I said as I bit into it. Owls swarmed into the Great Hall and one dropped a letter infront of me. It was from the minister.

"Who is it from?" Severus asked as I held it in my hands.

"The minister," I said quietly. "I have a weird feeling about it though, like there is something wrong with it." I opened it and pulled out a very short note.

Desiree L. Snape,

We have heard from a very well trusted source that you have commited a very serious crime. You are being accused of treason and murder. An auror will pick you up later tonight to hold you for questioning by veritiserum. There will be a trial tomorrow afternoon. Do not leave Hogwarts, or we will find you and it will make matters worse.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic

"Oh my Gods," I whispered. I started crying.

"What is wrong? Did something happen?" Severus asked. I handed the letter to him as I blew me nose and wiped my eyes with a napkin. Minerva rubbed my back comfortingly as I watched Severus eyes fly side to side.

"There must be a mistake," he said angrily. "Come on, we are going to fix this right now." He stood up and pulled my chair out and helped me up. Minerva and Harry came with us as well.

As we walked down the corridors to get outside, I kept thinking of who could do this to me. Who would want to falsely accuse a pregnant woman for such things? Would I have to go to Azkaban? What will happen to our baby? Just thinking of him made my gut hurt in worry. But I don't think it was worry that was hurting me. I had to stop walking, the pain was great.

"Desiree?" Severus asked.

I didn't say anything. I tryed to will the pain away. As it left, liquid ran down my legs, wetting my jeans as it went to the floor.

"Oh shit!" I yelped. "I think my water just broke!"

"But it is much to early!" Minerva squawked. "Come, you need to get to the Hospital Wing."

Thank God the Wing wasn't far from where we were. Severus hadn't said a word, I think he was still in shock from it all.

Minerva called for Madam Pomfrey as she sat me on a cot. Harry was standing next to Severus, who was standing by the doors. I looked at him, and his eyes were huge. I had to turn away when a contraction hit. It wasn't that bad as it passed, but I knew they would get worse.

"She isn't pushing yet Severus," I heard Harry say. "Maybe we should go get the whole Fudge thing cleared up?"

He nodded and they hurried out of the Hospital Wing without saying good bye. I didn't think about it any more as Poppy walked in with a bunch of instruments and towels and things in her arms.

Hours passed, and my contractions were only a few minutes apart. Gods, did they ever hurt.

"Desiree, you are about ready to push, only a few more centimeters to go." I nodded as sweat beaded my forehead and neck. I was ready for this to be over. Another contraction hit, and I hissed in pain and tried to keep breathing.

"Where is Severus? Where is my husband?" I asked Minerva as she held my hand.

"I don't know Dear. They should've been back by now." I nodded and leaned back against the pillows behind me. Poppy got between my legs again.

"You are ready. Next contraction, push as hard as you can okay?" I nodded and looked at the doors. Still no Severus.

The contraction came as I was thinking of him and it startled me. I grasped my knees and beared down.

Poppy and Minerva coached me, but I didn't hear anything they were saying. I wanted to see my son, and I wanted Severus here. Poppy told me to stop, and I did so. I breathed in lung fulls of air, but it felt like I was still holding my breath.

"You are doing good Desiree. If you push like that every time, this shouldn't take long."

I nodded.

"Now, when the next contraction comes, push for ten seconds, take a breath, and push for ten again. I will tell you what to do after that."

I nodded again. It came and I beared down again. I could feel pressure. I took a deep breath and did it again.

I was concentrating on pushing my son out of me so much, I didn't hear the doors open or notice Severus standing next to me. When I stopped pushing, he picked up my hand. I was so tired, I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Desiree, how are you doing?" he asked quietly.

My eyes flew open. "Severus! Where the hell have you been!?"

"I-"

"Never mind! I am happy you are here," I grasped his hand and we waited until Poppy told me to push again.

When she did, I squeezed Severus' hand so hard I heard him suck in breath. I pushed for ten seconds, and swallowed in a deep breath and did it again.

When the seconds were over, I felt like crying, the pressure was so heavy against my back.

"How are you doing?" Poppy asked.

"The pressure... against my lower back."

"Yes, that is expected. Now-"

"Talk faster!" I screamed.

"I can see the head." She said calmly. "Push as hard as you can for ten seconds, and we will see where the head is after that."

I looked at Severus, fatigue and sorrow coating my voice, "Severus, I don't think I can do this. It is so hard and I am so tired."

"You must my Love, if you want to see our son, you must keep going."

I pushed with all my might for ten seconds. It seemed so much longer than that.

I stopped, but Poppy said, "No, keep pushing but only a little. All that's left is the shoulders." I pushed and I felt all the pressure leave me.

"It's a boy," she said happily as she wiped him off with soft towels. I heard him cry as she cleaned him. She severed him away from me and carried him away. I was getting pissed, I hadn't even seen him.

"He weighs six pounds two ounces," she called from the counter she was standing at. "You are lucky, if he would've went full term you would have an eight or nine pound baby."

"Can we see him now?" I asked as Severus wiped my forhead.

She carried him to us wrapped in a blue blanket. She gently placed him in my arms and I moved the blanket away from his face. He was quiet, looking up at Severus, and then at me, and then back to Severus. His hair was black and he had green eyes.

"He doesn't have my nose," Severus whispered. I smiled softly.

"Look at his cheeks, they are so cute," I said. "Severus, we will have to fight off so many girls when he gets older. He will be unresistable."

He laughed quietly, "You are right. I can't believe we made this."

"I know," I said. "He is beautiful."

"That he is," Severus said. We quietly watched our new creation for a few minutes and then Severus said, "So what shall we name him? I think Aiden fits."

I smiled up at him. "We can name him Aiden?"

"Yes, but I get to name the next one."

"Deal," I laughed. I became more serious and said, "All of the pain and morning sickness, all of the contrations and mood swings, they were worth it. And I am willing to do it all again."

"I am glad to hear it. At the moment, we don't have much of a choice."

I nodded.

"I am very sorry Des, but Mr. Potter and I could not get the charges cleared. They think they are still coming to get you."

"That sucks for them then, because they are not taking me anywhere. Not after Aiden."

"I will protect you. So will Potter and Minerva. Albus will kill Fudge before he takes a mother away from her newborn child."

"It is very frightning to see Albus mad. I never want to again."

"Then we shall argue far from here."

"Thank you, I don't want to scare Aiden either."

"No," he said as he ran his fingers over Aiden's soft hair. "We don't want to scare him. You did a wonderful job."

"So did you."

He laughed quietly, "I did nothing. I held your hand."

"What else could you do? Switch places with me? I needed you right where you were."

"I will be with you the next time. The entire time, I will be here."

"I thought of you as Minerva held my hand. How I wished it was you."

"It will be me soon enough."

I smiled and leaned closer to kiss him. He lightly kissed me back and Aiden started squirming. Poppy came back in from her office and kicked Severus out as she taught me the wonderful art of breastfeeding, as she called it. I wouldn't call having a very hungry baby attach itself to you art. Who knew getting sucked off by something without teeth could hurt so much?

"Place your finger in the side of his mouth and he should slow his feeding," Poppy said. Surprisingly, she was right. She let Severus in again and she went back to her office. She said she was creating Aiden's birth certificate.

"What is his middle name?" she called.

"Kael," I replied.

She stuck her head out of her office. "How on earth do you spell that?"

"K-a-e-l."

"Right," and she disappeared.

"He is very hungry," Severus said quietly.

I looked down at Aiden and said, "I know, and think, he will get bigger and with that comes a bigger appetite."

"You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"I do hope so."

"There is no need for hope, it is already there."

I smiled and looked at Severus for a long time. This was what I had wanted my whole life. A man who loves me and I love in return, and a child. My own family.


	18. Chapter 18

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: I got a review from a certain man and he was not very nice! Not nice at all! It was a for my 1st chap, but it still makes me mad. I wanna rip his eyeballs out of his sockets and shove them down his throat. maybe some of u know him, I don't know. Any way, thanks a lot to my LOYAL reviewers, I love u guys so much!

Chapter 18

It was getting late, and still no Fudge. Maybe Harry had scared him, I mean, who wants to fight with the man that killed the greatest evil wizard on the planet? Not me!

I heard people rush into the Hospital Wing, all making a lot of noise and Aiden was sleeping in my arms. He just went to sleep those fuckers!

The curtains around my bed flew apart, and I saw two aurors restraining Severus and a few more were standing behind Fudge. He was at the foot of my bed, looking at me and Aiden.

"Get up and get dressed now. The nurse will take care of your child," he said quietly.

"No. I am not leaving."

"I will not toy with you," he said, his voice rising.

"You going to make me?"

"Yes, if we must. You have commited an extrememly serious crime, and you will pay for it."

"I did not do those things you said! I have been here the entire time!"

"I will not talk about this any longer. Take her."

The three men standing behind walked to me. One of them plucked Aiden out of my arms as he started to wake. The other two grasped my upper arms and pulled me out of bed.

I kicked and screamed. I tried to sit on the floor, but my flanel pajamas just made it easier to drag me out of the Wing. I screamed as if I were dying, and Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room. She was retrieving more bed sheets. She threw them on the floor and took Aiden from the auror.

They started dragging me out of the Wing, and Severus threw a fit. He got out of one of the aurors grip, but the other stunned him before he could move.

Fudge watched smugly as the two men dragged me out. Before I was out of the Wing, I screamed out, "You had better hope they keep me for a while Fudge, because when I get out, I am coming to kill your ass, and don't you forget it!"

I walked quietly as the aurors gripped my upper arms tightly. So, this is how it would end? Me getting the dementor's kiss for threatening the minister and being found guilty for something I didn't do. As we got closer to the doors leading outside, I realized that Albus had no idea this was happening. And a few people could possible still be eating supper.

So I screamed like a mad man. Just as I hoped, the Great Hall doors flew open and Albus ran out, with Harry and more seventh years.

"What is going on here?" Albus bellowed. Seeing two men dragging a woman out the door is not a pretty sight, especially if you have no idea what is going on. "Where is Aiden?" he yelled.

"Poppy has him!" I bawled. "Don't let them take me! I haven't done anything!"

"What is she talking about?" he asked one of the aurors.

"She is being charged with treason and murder," one of them said.

"We tried to get it cleared sir, but they wouldn't listen. Severus and I went while she was in the Hospital Wing, before she had Aiden," Harry said.

"She has been here almost her entire pregnancy. Release her."

"We cannot do that Sir. By orders of the minister she is not to be released to anyone but another auror."

"Yes, Albus, I said that," Fudge said as he walked towards us. "She also threatened my life, so she will be charged for that as well."

I stood silently as I watched this all unfold. Well, I knew I was going to Azkaban for the moment.

Albus was completely dumb struck.

"Come on men, we need to make a trip to Azkaban. Good day Albus, Harry."

He left, and I was dragged out of Hogwarts. Students gathered around the Headmaster as they all watched me try to get away from the men.

"Tell Severus I love him Albus!" I screamed back.

"Don't worry Desiree! We will get this figured out!" Harry called out. He then turned and left, as did the Headmaster. A few students followed them, but most stayed. Before they apparated me away, I saw Severus pushing students aside as he ran down the road, and then I disappeared.

We appeared on the gloomiest space of land I had ever seen. There was a huge castle standing in front of me, and hundreds of dementors were flying around and above it. As they led me towards the doors, coldness and sorrow swallowed me whole, and I felt like I could not breathe. I wished I was back at Hogwarts with Aiden and Severus. I needed them so much right. The doors creaked open, and we walked inside. There was corridors leading in every direction, and dementors stood infront of every opening. There was a door across from where we stood. It said 'WARDEN' on it in scrubby capital letters. They shoved me towards it, and they follwed me inside. Fudge was visibly shaking.

"Name?" a huge man in black robes asked me as he leaned against his desk.

"Desiree Snape," I said.

"Oh yes," he rasped. "Fudge here stated you would have a cell with other people in it. We usually give new inmates cells to themselves."

"I won't be staying long," I said rudely.

The man gave a throaty chuckle, "We will see about that sweetheart." He handed me a set of black and white striped jail clothes.

I snatched them out of his hands. "Don't call me that."

He laughed and said, "They will have fun with you."

At first, when I got that letter, I wasn't afraid to come here. But now, I was absolutly terrified.. It was the war scene all over again. I didn't show my fear, or I hoped I didn't as he led me out of his office and down one of the corridors past the dementor. Fudge and the aurors all ready left, so I was in this hell hole by myself. He stopped me about half way down the corridor. He dug in his pocket, and pulled out a large ring of keys. He opened the cell door and gently pushed me inside. It was completely dark, but when the warden left, lights flickered on. My eyes met with the tired eyes of an older man, and the bright ones of two young men.

One of the young men nodded at me and said, "Hey." He stepped closer to me, so I took a step back. "Hey, I am not going to hurt you." He slowly extended his arm and stuck out his hand. "The name's Robert." I stared at his hand for a moment. I took a small step forward and shook his large hand.

"Desiree Snape," I said quietly.

He smiled and said, "It is a great pleasure Desiree Snape. Would you happen to be related to Severus Snape, or maybe Damien?"

"Severus is my husband." He was trying to be friendly, and I was acting like a scared ten year old.

"Yes, great man, Severus Snape." I nodded. He gestured to the other young man. "This is Paolo," and he gestured to the older one, "and this is Andrew."

I moved closer to them and shook each of their hands. "If you don't mind my asking," Paolo asked in a rich italian accent, "why are you here?"

"I am being falsely accused of treason and murder."

"I would never believe something like that," Andrew said. "Not coming from a nice woman such as yourself."

I nodded and sank to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I started crying softly.

"What is wrong?" Robert asked me as he sat down next to me. "Do you miss someone? Severus perhaps?"

I nodded and lifted my head off my knees and wiped my tears away. "You have heard of the new Marriage Law, no?"

Robert nodded solemnly. "Yes, such a horrible thing."

"That is the reason why I married Severus. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but that is the reason why we were wed." I stared hard at the wall across from me. "I gave birth to our son earlier today, and I miss him so much. I hope he is okay."

"A son? Gave birth? TODAY?"

I nodded. "Yes, they dragged me out of the bed I was sitting in and took my baby away from me. And they stunned Severus in the process. Fudge didn't even tell the Headmaster he was coming. It was more like kidnapping than anything."

"You were at Hogwarts weren't you?"

"Yes. That is my home."

"I see. That was an absolutley horribe thing of Fudge to do."

"I threatened his life. I may be in here longer than planned."

"How long were you planning?"

"Tonight."

"Well, you never know. The people in this region are not liking Fudge as much as he thinks they do. They were stirred up from the new Marriage Law, and the war. If Dumbledore is defending you, you have nothing to worry about. He is a very likeable person."

"You are right. So, why are you three in here?"

"Well, we were Death Eaters. We tried to become spies like Severus did, but we did not have someone like Dumbledore on our side."

"I see. How long have you been here then?"

"Ten long years. And we are afraid we may never get out."

"I am sure you were more safe here thun out in the world. If Voldemort would've found out you wanted to become spies, he would've killed you three instantely."

"You have a point," Andrew said from across the cell. "But I think I would've prefered death than the dementors."

"Maybe you will get out soon. Since the war is over and such."

"I don't think so," Paolo said sadly.

"It is so depressing in here. With dementors, and no one is happy. And there is few women here."

I raised an eyebrow. Robert's face went pink. "No, no, no. I didn't mean like that. Well, maybe a little, but I mostly meant the fact that there is no womanly company. No one with a soft voice and heart to comfort you, or someone you can talk to about your problems. There is just rude bone heads who are loosing their minds. I say the same thing about the very few women that are here."

I nodded. "I think I get what you are saying. I know it would be hard for me to be locked somewhere with no male company."

"There is enough of it here," Andrew said sarcasticly.

I laughed a little, then became serious. "You men should not be in here. You are not criminals."

Paolo grasped his heart and said, "If you only Dear Desiree, you knew how much that soothes us when you say that."

I laughed, fully this time, "I am glad to help." Robert was still sitting next to me, and I gestured Andrew and Paolo to do so as well. They hurriedly sat on the floor.

"So, what is life beyond this place?" Andrew asked.

"It is so much nicer now that Voldemort is gone. You can go to Hogsmeade whenever you like, and the students at Hogwarts never have a Hogsmeade weekend canceled. It is much easier to breathe, or it seems so to me. Alas, I still cannot go anywhere without Severus' permission or him accompanying me."

"Why is that?" Robert asked.

"It is a long story."

Robert looked around and said, "No one is visiting us anytime soon, so we have all the time you need."

"Well, I was part of the war. I fought in it and I still think of all of those whom lost their lives. I did not have the guts to fight a Death Eater myself, so I decided that I would search for someone in the need of help. Before I knew where I was going, I was in the Forbiddean Forest. I was searching for a way out when I heard angry voices. I followed them and came into a clearing. Severus was being beat to death by a bunch of Death eaters! Of course I couldn't just stand there, so I started firing off stunners. I was so shocked at the scene that I did not hit one. They advanced on me then, and Severus was unconscience. I was almost raped, but then Severus woke up and he cast unforgivables one two of them. They left me except for one because he had to hold me, I was trying to help Severus. So they started beating on him again, but I got loose from the man holding me still. I sent a slicing spell towards one of the men and it nivked his arm. He came running at me, and then Severus killed him. And that was all before we knew eachother and had feelings for eachother."

"Then what happened?" Paolo asked, his head resting in his hand.

"Dumbledore then got word that after that little scene, there was Death Eaters after us. Why they made such a big deal about it, I will never know, but I was ordered to stay with Severus in the dungeons. It didn't take long, onle a few days, before they found out where we were and kidnapped us. We woke up the next moring on a deserted desert in cages. Severus was in chains tied to a tree. They fed us sandwiches with maggots in them. I planned ways to get us out and rescued, but the first plan did not work. I had planned that I would fake an injury so the man that fed us would come into my cage and I would knock him out with a large stick I had broken off a tree. I knocked him out and had gotten the keys for Severus' cage, but we weren't quick enough. Other people had swarmed around us, and one of them was beating Severus up so bad. His nose and mouth was bleeding so much, I was afraid he was going to drown in his own blood. They made the stupid choice of letting Severus and I stay in the same cage. When Severus had more energy, he sent a message to Dumbledore with wandless magic. The next morining, Dumbledore had a few teachers and Harry Potter with his gang in tow to fight a bunch of Death Eaters. And they won. I was so happy, we were free! When we were out, another figure in black robes with a hood apeared, and Severus killed him on the spot. It was Lucius Malfoy. He was strengthening to become the new Dark Lord you see, so Severus killed him before he could get to that point."

"And those are the reasons? That is why you cannot go out by yourself?" Andrew asked.

I nodded.

"They are good reasons. He is a smart man," he said.

"I know he is. I miss him and Aiden so much."

Robert lightly touched my shoulder and I didn't flinch away. "We know you do. We know how much you do as well."


	19. Chapter 19

Truly Madly Deeply

A/N: here we go ppl... HEEYAW!!!

Chapter 19

I was listening to the men tell me a little about themselves. They were interesting, I had to admit it. I was just getting into a tale Paolo was telling me when he was in Hogwarts, when I heard footsteps. I turned my head and saw Severus standing with the huge man standing next to him. I quickly got to my feet and ran to the door. I stuck my arms through the bars and pulled Severus close to me.

"Oh Severus, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"I have missed you as well." The men behind me slowly got to their feet.

"How is Aiden?"

"He has cried almost the entire time you have been gone."

"Oh Severus, I want to go home."

"I know you do," he said as he stroked my hair. I slowly turned away from him and looked at the men.

"Severus, these men should not be here. They diserve to be let out of this prison."

He eyed them carefully, and Andrew stepped forward. The other two did as well, and Severus shook hands with them all.

"They have made it easier for me in here," I said. "Is there anything we can do for them if we win the trial tomorrow?"

"That is why I came here. There will be no trial."

"Why? Severus, what have you done?"

He laughed and said, "No, I did not kill him."

I let out a deep breath. "Good, or else you would be in here."

"Albus and I went to all the people we could think of who were in the court system in the ministry. We told them your story and had them sign a petition to get you out of here. We took it to Fudge, and he reluctantly agreed to set you free. I am afraid he will try to pin something else on us though, so he will have people watching us closly."

"But... what about these guys?"

"I am sorry Desiree, but there isn't much I can do. We would have to talk to Fudge."

"I have been talking to that basterd about letting some of these people out, including these three," the warden said. "He just doesn't understand."

"Severus, something must be done!"

"I am sorry my love."

I looked at the men one last time before the warden opened the cell door. I hugged each one before I walked out.

"I will come visit you guys. I will come whenever I can."

"That means so much," Robert said as he stood proudly.

I smiled and Severus grasped my hand and we walked along side the warden. He let us out of the dark castle and Severus apparated away almost instantely.

We appeared before the gates and we walked through them and headed up the road. We weren't halfway to the castle when I saw someone standing infront of the doors. From where we were, it looked like Minerva. I walked a bit faster.

As we got closer, I saw her holding a small bundle in her arms. She came down the steps to meet us.

"Oh Desiree, it is so good to have you back, even though you were gone for the day."

I smiled and looked down at Aiden, who was sleeping. His black hair was almost invisible to the darkening sky. Minerva handed him to me, and I held him close as we walked through the corridors. Minerva turned to head to the Hospital Wing, but I stopped, which made Severus stop.

"I am not going back there."

"Desiree, I think Poppy will want to make sure you are alright after this whole ordeal."

I knew I should have went back, but it just seemed wrong. "If I go there, I will have to stay. And I do not want to. If it was just a check up, then I would, but we all know Poppy better than that. If she wants to check on me, she can visit me in our rooms." I continued walking down the corridor, going straight towards the dungeons.

I heard Severus walking fast to catch up with me. "She was just trying to help," he said.

"I know," I sighed. "I shouldn't have spoke to her that way. I will tell her my appologies tomorrow morning. I am just too tired right now. I want to go home, and spend time with my family."

Severus smiled. "Then let us go home, and tell me more about these men you had to stay with today."

When we got to the dungeons, Severus said the password and we walked inside. Instead of going to the couch like I usually do, I went straight to Severus' room and sat down on the bed. I scooted back to the headboard and leaned against it. I sat and watched Aiden sleep as Severus got undressed and into sleep bottoms. He sat next to me, and we quietly talked.

"They were good to you? They did not try anything?" Severus questioned.

"No, they were nice and easy to talk to. When I was in the warden's office, I was afraid I would be locked up with a bunch of gang rapists."

Severus laughed softly. "I am glad you weren't, because I would have to kill some people if any one of them touched you."

"My hero," I said. We sat in comfortable silence, and as I started to doze off, Aiden woke up. He was silent and watched my every move. Every now and then he would look at Severus, and Severus would smile at him. About 10 minutes after being awake, he decided he was hungry, and started crying. I unbuttoned my pajama shirt and then realized something.

"Severus," I said as Aiden nursed, "we do not have a crib for him. Should he sleep with us tonight?"

"I am not sure," he said as he rubbed Aiden's peach fuzz on the top of his head. "I think it would be fine for tonight, but we don't want to make a habit of it."

I smiled, "I understand." Severus dimmed the lights and laid down. I waited until Aiden was finished, and then laid him between us. I faced the two men in my life and fell asleep. Sadly, my sleep didn't last long.

I woke up at five the next morning, and had woke up about 8 times that night. I had let Severus sleep because he had class this morning, so I decided to take Aiden out of our room and into the study. I lit the fireplace and sat down in the chair closest to it.

I cooed softly at him, and he soon fell back to sleep. I watched the flames dance around the wood, and it made me tired. I would doze, and make myself wake again.

"Tired are you?" someone asked. I was immediately awake, and I woke Aiden up in the process.

Severus was leaning against the doorway, his arms were crossed over his chest. "Just a little," I yawned.

"More like a ton," he said as he walked over to us. He bent over and kissed me lightly, and then kissed Aiden on the forehead. "I must get ready to teach the dunderheads."

"Oh Severus, they can't be that bad surely?"

"You have no idea."

"Yes, I never have an idea," I laughed.

"Think what you like," he said as he turned back into his room. I continued to stare at Aiden's adorable face, and I couldn't help but think of what he would be like when he got older, or how he would react to another child. Hopefully, Severus and I would have enough love for the both of them.

"Oh my Gods Severus!" I screamed as I beared down once more. "I cannot do this again!"

"Love," he said over my grunts of pain, "You will probably do this again in a few years, so don't tell me you won't. And you are about to shatter the bones in my hand."

"Deal with it," I breathed as I rested. "Severus, why do u think this pregnancy was so much harder than Aiden's?"

"I am not sure."

"You had better hope the next one isn't as hard, or that one will be the last."

"I understand completely," Severus said as I squeezed his hand again over the rush of pressure on my back.

"I hate the fucking pressure," I moaned.

"Keep pushing!" Poppy squealed. "It is almost out! Brown hair this time!"

I pushed, and it all slipped away. Seconds later, the cry of a newborn baby filled the Hospital Wing's small birthing center.

"A girl!" Poppy said as she scrubbed away the liquids.

"Aurora? Aurora Jane Snape?" Severus asked me as Poppy cleaned our new child.

I looked with tired eyes up at Severus."That sounds beautiful. Aurora is...?"

"Goddess of the Dawn."

"I see," I said as Poppy placed Aurora in my arms. I smiled down at her as she looked up at Severus. Her eyes were bright green, and she had a small button nose. Her hair was light brown, almost blonde.

"Well, she looks like you," Severus said.

"Yes, but I think she will be daddy's girl."

"And why is that?"

"She can't take her eyes off you," I said. I placed her in Severus' arms, and she looked up at him. Even when we was turned, looking at me or talking to Poppy, Aurora kept looking at Severus. Soon enough, she began whining and becoming anxious.

"Mum's turn," Severus said as he handed her to me. I lifted my shirt and she eagerly clung to my breast. This time, she looked at me, and I stared back. Staring into those innocent, sparkly eyes made me very relaxed, and I felt like I could take a long nap. My eyes drifted shut and I lifted Aurora a little closer to me. I leaned farther back against the pillows behind me, and felt myself doze off.

"This was hard for her," I heard Poppy say, sounding like she far away from me. "She needs rest."

"Yes, she does. Hopefully Aiden will not mind Aurora much, you know how much he loves her. I wonder how he is doing..." Severus faintly said.

"Who did he stay with?"

"Harry and Ginny. Their child is only a few months younger than him."

Poppy didn't say anything, or I didn't hear what she did. I was fully asleep now.

I woke in what seemed only a few minutes. I opened my eyes, and Aurora was not in my arms. The Hospital Wing was dark except for a small candle burning by the door. Severus was sitting in a chair backwards, his arms resting on the back of the chair, and his head resting on his arms. He was asleep, and was breathing deeply and silently. I frowned when I thought of how sore he would be from sleeping like that.

"Severus," I whispered. He didn't wake. I got out of bed and stretched, realizing how bad my back hurt. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "Severus, wake up."

He inhaled a deep breath and his eyes slowly opened. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I am bored. Where is Aurora?"

"She is with Poppy. She insisted you get rest."

"Well, I am rested. Can we go home?"

He chuckled sleepily and said, "You really hate it here, don't you?"

"I don't mind it, but I prefer the dungeons, that's all."

"As do I."

"Have you checked on Aiden?"

"Yes. He is fine, and he is having a good time with Harry junior."

I laughed. "It is so strange, how Aiden and Aurora both are born so close together. Aiden's birthday is coming up. What do you want to do for that?"

"I am not sure, invite everyone is suppose."

"Everyone?"

"Albus, Minerva, the colleages. Oh, and the other couples who have children around his age."

"Do you... would you like to invite some of your family? They haven't met Aiden, we haven't sent pictures, and I have only met one: Damien."

"I know, I shall invite my mother. She will be pleased to see Aiden and you. She will like you."

"Even though I'm muggleborn?"

"She didn't care much about that. It was my father whom cared about bloodlines."

"Where is he?"

"He died. Voldemort killed him for marrying my mother," he said acidly.

"You are not upset?"

"Of course not. I hated my father."

I licked my lips. "I cannot wait to meet your mother. Do you want to invite Damien to then?"

"I should, but I'm not sure how my mother will take it. When Damien told her he wanted to follow the man my father died for, she didn't take it well. She vowed that she would never speak to him again. And as far as I know, she hasn't."

"Will you talk to her about it? Your brother has a right to see his nephew."

Severus nodded. "You are right." He tipped his head and kissed me. He pulled away and dug into his vest for his pocket watch. He flipped it open and said, "Three in the morning. We will have to wait to fetch our children."

"Yes, I suppose so." I sat down on the cot and patted the space next to me. He got up from the chair and sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder, but it hurt my back while I leaned against him. I sat up straight again.

"Something wrong?" he asked me.

"My back is killing me."

He rubbed my back and said, "Lay down, and I will massage you."

"Thank you," I said gratefully as I moved to lay on my stomach.

He started with my shoulders, and slowly moved down. If I could purr, I would be. "You are so tense, no wonder your back hurts," he said.

"You are making it feel so much better," I moaned softly. He chuckled, and continued his work.


End file.
